His Wedding
by winky-wink
Summary: Sequel to His Hermione. Ron and Hermione have fallen in love and are about to get married. However the pathway to a wedding is not as easy as they would like to have imagined...
1. Midnight Rendevous

**Author's Note: My spidey senses are tingling...and they say...they sayyy...Harry Potter isn't mine. **

**I'm back! LOL. It's been a while to get this sequel up but I knew I HAD to do it. I've just been busy with homework and another story I have going on currently, Start From The End. And if you're a new reviewer and haven't read the first story...His Hermione go read it! Or else some things might lol. Anywhoo I'm sooo glad to be back and writing this sequel. I didn't have it planned but thanks to numerous death threats and begging here it is! Goes to show that dead threats and begging can go places! lol...anyways I think I should give thanks to people who made His Hermione such a worth while experience. This for all the reviewers of the last chapter-**

**Thanks to: dancerrdw, Tristic, Esrb99, PinkyTheSnowman, Rianna Potter, Mental357, sjpgurl13, BuckNC, piratingspiderelf, Brooke Monica, silver-pensieve, Akire135, hpchick13, sakura1221, Siriusly-0bsessed, gonzogirl, bethzc, Daisy, LunaAqua, MeryKey-7, ellen2321, Dark Flame5, Sabrina, hippie of purple, Miss-Court-A-Doo, tynwfiel, sexmypenguin, Balewilyiel, summerxkiss2, cactus, x0ixheartxyou0x, Redpixie143, AvidPotterFan, and ffaddix.**

**I hope you love this story as much as the last one : ) **

* * *

_'We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love'_-Unknown

* * *

Beside him the clock struck twelve. Ron watched it move steadily. He turned over and faced the person in bed with him. Hermione. Her eyes were closed and she had a light, airy expression on her face. He hoped she was having sweet dreams.

"Ron, what're you staring at?" she asked, her eyes still closed. He nearly jumped out of his skin at her sudden whippy tone so late at night.

"You're awake?" he questioned, incredulously.

"Obviously," Hermione replied, opening her eyes to reveal two brown gems, "How am I supposed to sleep with you staring at me?"

"Well, _sor-ry_," Ron emphasized, "I won't bother you anymore."

"Good," Hermione said, simply.

"Goodnight," Ron followed up.

"Goodnight," she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

They both turned away from each other and tried to get to sleep. Ron found he couldn't. The anxiety was killing him. Truth be told he was planning to propose to Hermione soon. But lately he found he couldn't think of a single romantic way to do it. Was he that un-creative? He screwed up his face as he remembered how Hermione's _last_ boyfriend had proposed to her. _He'd _reserved a whole park and invited all her friends and family. How was he, Ron, to compete with that?

Of course he knew Hermione didn't expect him to be exactly like Seamus. But he knew she expected something of him. It came as a surprise since she'd known him for so long. Most people who knew him as long as her only expected him to act childish and funny at times. Yet having Hermione expect something of him was both wonderful and horrible. Horrible because he almost felt burdened and wonderful because it gave him a purpose. Was that what love was?

Ron felt the engagement ring he'd bought for Hermione in his pajama pants pocket. He hadn't bought it at _Rina and Row's, _the most exclusive magical jewellry store but at _Shandalah_, an antiques shop. It was very beautiful. Nothing to big or bright or modern. Just very, very beautiful. It was white band with white stones that were so intricately strung that they resembled lace. They built up to a circular diamond. It was so clear that if you held your eye up to it, the color of the diamond would become the color of your eye. He breathed out loudly and shifted his head on his pillow slightly. Still no sleep.

"Hermione?" he called out in the air, hoping that she would still be awake.

"Can't get to sleep either?" Hermione implored, sounding groggy.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, sitting up, "Want some coffee or tea?"

Hermione sat up too and rubbed her eyes, "Alright."

They both lef the warmth of their bed and joined up in the kitchen. Ron and Hermione had long ago left the bustling busy streets of Diagon Alley and had moved into a house in Hertford, a small town near London.

Their actual house while not a large, cold, manor was still comfy and inviting in it's own way. It had four bedrooms and three bathrooms, two of which were already occupied by Ron and Hermione, a kitchen, a living room, a den, and another living room sort of area. Ron didn't really know what to call it. Anyway it was more than big enough for the two of them and Hermione and had spent ages decorating it. She'd made it as bright as possible choosing all sorts of orange and yellows and pinks. Sunflowers adorned the house with the occasional potpurri. Of course, Ron couldn't have it totally feminine. He'd made sure the Chudley Canons were well represented in this house.

Ron felt goosebumps run along this arm as he sat down with Hermione at the kitchen table. It was a rather chilly evening and he'd regretted leaving his robe back in the bedroom. Hermione wore a night gown and didn't seem the least bit cold. Her hair was a mess. It looked like a bramble of branches from the Whomping Willow.

They drank their tea in silence and Ron realized he was rather bored. It had been a quiet evening and was continuing to be a quiet and dull night.

"These late night rendevous' are becoming frequent for us, aren't they?" Hermione said, sipping her tea.

"Well they wouldn't be if you weren't so into the celibacy thing," Ron said, slighty irritably, "I mean, what's wrong with sex before marriage?"

_Celibacy_ was one of the worst words Ron had ever heard. And Hermione was the one who'd taught it to him. Apparently some people didn't have intercourse before marriage. 'Religious' people. Ron huffed. He'd never come from a religious family but Hermione's Muggle parents were slightly Catholic. In all reality Ron had no clue what 'Catholic' was. But it affected him directly because whilst Hermione wasn't a very religious person herself she still believed in celibacy. Another good reason to get married to her.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Is that all you ever think of?"

He was about to say yes but it was then that he decided it would be a rather bad idea.

"No," Ron responded, "Just saying."

"You better be," she said, still fuming a bit but then reached down to massage her legs, "My legs are really stiff lately."

Ron perked up, "Want to go for a walk to ease them some?"

"I suppose," Hermione agreed, slowly, "Slightly crazy though. Two people walking outside in their pajamas at midnight."

"That's what's so great about it," he agreed, and snatched her up my the hand. Unfortunately it also caused her to spill hot tea all over herself.

* * *

After Hermione had changed into another pair of pajamas and screamed at Ron for a bit they headed out for a walk. It was almost one. The best thing about Hertford was that everytime you bought a house and piece of land came with it. The houses were built far between also. Ron and Hermione stepped off their cobbled walkway to a stoned path that led to a hill in the distance.

They walked in silence and reached the top of the hill with some difficulty. Partially because they were both wearing flipflops.

"It's such a clear, starry night," Hermione commented, as they reached the top of the hill and she settled herself down. Ron plomped down beside her.

"Mmm...yeah it's gorgeous," Ron agreed, "You know we haven't been here in a while."

"You're right. Well, we _are _busy people," Hermione said, in their defense, "You know all with work-

"-And friends-" Ron added.

"-And home-" Hermione continued.

"-family-" Ron said.

"A lot of things," Hermione declared, promptly, "Still we used to come up here every night after we got this house."

"Yeah, I suppose we _could _try harder to make time," Ron admitted, bobbing his head.

"Have you noticed that when we mentioned the things we were busy with we never mentioned ourselves?" Hermione said, bringing issue to light.

"Are you suggesting we make time for ourselves?" Ron gasped, in mock shock.

Hermione giggled softly, "Are you suggesting we not?"

Their foreheads clinked and he closed the gap between them for a kiss. There were so many kisses he didn't know which one was the best. It had been over a year of kisses for the two of them.

They pulled apart and Ron sighed, falling back into the grass.

"How did that taste so good when the coffee you had was just so sour?" Hermione implored, blinking and laying down on the hill top too.

Ron smiled, "That's 'cause you were the one who made it sweet."

He grinned further as he noticed her flush lightly. He still loved the fact that he could do that to her.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're together when you're such a prat but then you go and say something adorable and I wonder how we could ever not be together," Hermione stated sensibly, "Why can't you be adorable all the time?"

Ron frowned, "Heyyy..."

The comfortable silence fell between them. Until Ron broke it.

"You see our love is like that cocoon, over there," Ron said pointing to a tree off to the right. Hermione turned towards it.

"Oh really?" Hermione said, sarcastically, "How's that?"

"Because," Ron fumbled, "You are the catapillar and I'm the cocoon-"

"Catapillar?" Hermione sniffed, "So you think I'm small, hairy and revolting?"

"No, I love catapillars for your information," Ron replied, indignantly, "I'm saying that I have to be there as a hard, sometimes annoying covering and then you're the hardworker in this relationship-

"That's for sure," Hermione snorted.

"Let me finish!" Ron cried out, "You fight your way over the obstacles I present and then together we emerge as a butterfly!"

Silence.

"You know, " Hermione said, sensibly, "That wasn't half bad."

"Really?" Ron asked, happily.

Hermione started to laugh, "No it really sucked."

Ron frowned, "That was mean!"

He pounced on her and began tickling her furiously. Somewhere amidst the laughter she actually kicked him in the face.

"Ouch!" Ron yelped, "You hid my nosesh! It's broken!"

"Oh dear," Hermione said, suddenly concerned. She sat up and flicked out her wand. "_Reparo_."

Ron felt an odd sensation as his bones somehow moved back together on their own, "Wow, you fixed it!"

Hermione grinned, proudly.

"Thanks," Ron went on.

"You're welcome," Hermione said, gently patting his nose.

"I love you," Ron said, his voice suddenly a whisper. He brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love me too," Hermione joked.

"Herms!" Ron replied.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose, "And-oh fine-I love you too."

"Perfect, then marry me," Ron blurted out before he could control his tongue.

He loosened his grasp on Hermione and she pulled away, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Ron continued, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes," Hermione said, looking down at her hands.

Ron was rather confused, "Yes you'll marry me or yes you heard me?"

Hermione raised her head, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she grabbed in up in a tight hug. Ron fell backwards by the sudden force of the hug and they both began rolling down the hill. As they reached the bottom they both pulled apart, every inch of their bodies smouldered with grass and dirt.

"Ron, my gosh, we're engaged!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ron said, breathlessly. Even _he _couldn't believe it. "Don't you want to see the ring?"

"There's a _ring_?" Hermione demanded, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Of course," Ron said, pulling it out of his pocket. Luckily he'd been carrying it. She lended him her hand and he slipped it on. Thanks to a little, helpful, spell it fit perfectly.

Hermione gazed at it almost in wonderement, "It's beautiful-tears dabbed her eyes-and I thought you had bad taste!"

"What? You did? What about those cool red socks I helped you pick out? Are you saying you pretended to like them?" Ron interrogated.

"Don't ruin the moment by talking, Ron," Hermione said, staring at him. He blushed. "You know what this means, Ronniekins?"

"Uh-that we're engaged?" Ron suggested the obvious.

"No!" Hermione laughed, "We have **a lot **of shopping to do!"

Ron groaned.

"We need flower arrangements, cake, oh and my gown...-

Ron covered his face. What exactly had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go. First chapter. I think it's pretty good...I hope. xD Anyways thanks for reading this far! And if you want to see what the engagement ring looks like go to (slash)stores(slash)doyledoyle(slash)pictures(slash)**

**The (slash) parts are for the symbol not the actual word. LOL anywhoo happy day to you!**

**hugs and kisses**

**winky**


	2. Mummy Dear

**Disclaimer: Hmm...humm...deee...dummmm...LOL Sorry that was just a waste of time trying to think up a funny disclaimer. I've FAILED! Whatever...even Santa Claus has off days...**

**Hiii. Wow awesome review you guys! But I guess I should've suspected it since you proved you were awesome while I was writing His Hermione. Yay This week I only had three days of school so it's all been relaxing lately. Good moods cause me to update so here it is! (But first the thank-you's)**

**babee-munky: And here you are! I hope you feel loved. LOL...haha I'm glad you like the disclaimers...I try. **

**PinkyTheSnowman: The proposal was sweet. I liked it. Not too overdone. Yes...Ron's not a shopper...unless it's for Quidditch. The catapillar thingy was a sad attempt of Ron's. Haha. He'll never write.**

**piratingspiderelf: Seamus won't really be involved in this story. But I can't promise that he won't make an appearance. Haha...you'll have to wait and see I guess..or read? **

**ellen2321: I know. I was hoping somebody would notice all the problems. Foreshadowing almost. **

**cactus: Yeah I know hey. MANY. Yes the Catapillar thing was rather hilarious. **

**daddysgirl101989: Thanks for the enthusiasm! Good job with the constructive critisism. Don't worry about the last chapter of His Hermione. You did the first chapter of His Wedding and that's just as awesome. **

**Thanks also to Midnight Pixie, Magic and Sparkle, Callie Davis, hjpchick, BuckNC, Chrismukkah-hunnie, XbrOadwayblOndeX, dancerrdw, AmyChris, juanli, trikkity, and tynwfiel.**

**For anybody who wants to see the ring and get the link..go to my profile page. Oh and thanks to all for the warm welcome back. **

* * *

_"The only mothers it is safe to forget on Mother's Day are the good ones"_-Mignon McLaughlin

* * *

Hermione squeezed his hand as they waited outside the Burrow. He felt the ring on her finger. Ron felt an odd sensation come over him. As if a hundred butterflies were flying around inside his stomach with each knock Hermione made on the door caused them all to go swooping to his throat. It was an odd feeling but it was rather welcome. It made him feel excited and nervous all at once. 

He was getting married and he greatly wanted his parents approval. Or would they think it was too rash? None of his other brothers and sister had married. Perhaps they expected him to wait till the older ones were married...That would take years knowing some of them.

Hermione, on the other hand, seemed much more calm than he was. Her face was flushed slightly. She was _elated_ to tell everybody.

"I can't believe you're more excited about this than me and they're _my _parents" Ron commented.

Hermione frowned"Why shouldn't I be? What's got you all worried anyways"

Ron sighed and felt a finger rubbing Hermione's hand slowly"I just hope they'll be...cool with this happening all of a sudden. I didn't exactly tell them that I was planning to ask"

"Ron, you need to relax and realize that they'll be nothing but happy for us" Hermione continued breezily"They were for Harry and Luna."

"They have different rules for Harry" Ron clarified"He's like their son but not quite. He could do anything and they'd be happy."

"Oh _please_" Hermione said, rolling her eyes"Harry and you are equals. Not stop playing the victim and smile. I think I hear someone coming."

She was right. A second later Mrs. Weasley opened the door. Her hair was aray and she was holding a red haired baby in her arms. _William_.

"Mione! Mione" William cried, reaching out for her. Hermione smiled.

"Hey Willy" Ron grinned.

"Kins" William said, now reaching towards Ron. He frowned.

"No, _not _Kins, Willy, it's Ron" Ron tried to explain. Fred and George had trained William to call him Ronniekins. However William could only manage Kins to date.

"Ron...Hermione" she breathed. She dumped William in Ron's arms before he could protest and invited Hermione in. Ron grudgingly followed.

William was now barely a year old and yet he was already naughty enough to compete with Fred and George themselves. However, he rather liked Ron and Ron felt the same about him. He played with Ron's collar as he followed Hermione and Mrs. Weasley down the hall into the kitchen. The usual kitchen utensils were doing their usual jobs.

"Why's William here, Mum" Ron asked, setting the baby in his high chair.

"Oh, George and Daphne are both awfully busy today and asked me to take care of him for a while" Mrs. Weasley explained"I was estactic but as it turns out this boy follows after his father and instead of playing peek-a-boo, I ended up putting out a fire."

"A fire" Hermione said, alarmed.

Mrs. Weasley sighed"Well you see. He got hold of my wand. And he doesn't know which flick and which swish will do what...and before I even realized my wand was missing, the curtains were on fire"

Ron snickered. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley glared at him, disapprovingly.

"Don't laugh, Ron. You'll make him think it's a good thing he did" Hermione scolded, turning to William"William that was a very bad thing you did. Don't do that to your grandma again, alright"

William was silent then he stuck out his tongue and made a loud, raspberry sort of sound. Ron tried his hardest to hide his laughter and Hermione only turned up her nose and faced away.

"Well, looks like he takes after his father" Hermione breathed out.

Mrs. Weasley smiled"So, what honor do I owe to have you two come visit me"

Immediately Ron blushed. God and he was supposed to be the man here. It was blushing _bride_. Not groom.

"Actually I was hoping we could tell you and Mr. Weasley at the same time" Hermione stated"Is he around"

"Well-if you must know he just went out" Mrs. Weasley said, her voice getting a suspicious tone"What's this all about"

As she asked this Ron noticed she was staring directly at Hermione's stomach. What she thinking...?

"Hermione, dear, are you-it looked like it took a lot of will power for her to say this-pregnant" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

Ron practically fainted"Oh god no"

As soon it got out of his mouth he regretted it. It sounded as if he would never want a child with Hermione. Which wasn't true...he just didn't want one _now_. Yet now Hermione and Mrs. Weasley stared at him. Hermione looked slightly hurt.

"I-I mean no. Not now" he said, nervously. Both of the women in the room could easily take him on and pound him flat.

"Yes, well as Ron so graciously stated, I am not pregnant" Hermione said, dignantly.

"Thank goodness. If another one of my boys as a baby out of wedlock I might have to question myself as a mother" Mrs. Weasley sighed with relief and sat down on a chair.

Hermione smiled and took a seat beside her and began stroking her hand. Ron grinned and leaned against a chair. The best thing about having a girlfriend that your mother adored before you guys dated were moments like these. When they already seemed like mother and daughter. Beside him William breathed out in boredom.

"Kins! Kins" he said, grabbing out for Ron.

Ron could never resist that cute little baby face. He picked him up and settled him on the ground. William ran off to do god knows what. At least he hand no wand.

"You seem stressed, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said, her voice dabbed with concern.

"It's difficult running a household at times" Mrs. Weasley agreed"What with our family growing everyday. But you need not worry for me."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, bravely, at Hermione and stared solidly at the table. Her expression froze suddenly and she snatched up Hermione's hand. The one that had been patting her own. An engagement ring glistened on her left ring finger.

Ron's mouth fell open slightly. Oops...

Hermione seemed to be having the same reaction"Mrs. Weasley, I can explain..."

"Are you two engaged" Mrs. Weasley demanded, rather shrilly, standing up completely.

Ron closed his eyes and opened them again. Nope, sadly this wasn't just some bad dream. Mrs. Weasley's face was gaining red face. Hermione nodded to her question and they both waited for her to explode. Possibly combust.

However, instead she pulled Hermione up, and grabbed her up in a hefty hug. Hermione looked impossibly shocked and it showed as she stared at him through a gap between Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. Ron just shrugged and gave her the same expression. This family was just crazy is all.

"I cannot believe this! My little Ronnie and you" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, swinging Hermione around"Oh wait till Arthur hears about this. He'll be overjoyed! So will the rest of them! Oh and I'll show Mrs. Hogdekins. My Ronniekins being the first to be married! I couldn't have ever imagined. Come here, sweetheart"

Ron chose to ignore the slight insult on his dignanty and let her give him a muscle-squeezing, breath-losing hug. She had his head between her hands and smiled at him largely. It was a smile he wasn't used to getting. They were many children and one alone didn't get all the attention.

"I'm very proud of you, Ron" she grinned and kissed his cheek.

Ron felt tingly all over. His mother had approved. She'd been proud of him! It was only too few times he heard her say that.

"Now, Hermione, dear, let's see the ring" Mrs. Weasley called to her. Hermione was only too happy to flaunt the ring.

Mrs. Weasley studied it"And Ron's saying he chose it out by himself"

Hermione nodded.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, dumbfounded"Who did you take with you? Harry"

"Hey! Why doesn't anybody believe I picked it out" Ron inquired, all huffy.

"Oh Ronnie" Mrs. Weasley said, patting his cheek"You just have very, _very_, bad taste deary."

Ron opened his mouth and closed it again. Ok...well maybe sometimes.

"Well-this has been quite a surprise" Mrs. Weasley said, unable to keep from smiling"Hermione how'd he do it"

"Well" Hermione grinned"He woke me up last night and took me out for a walk. He said some kind of thing about our relationship. Catapillars and buterflies and cocoons and what not. But you know how _he _is with words-Mrs. Weasley nodded, knowledgebly-and then it was lots of tickling and rolling and goodness it happened so fast...and it was such a beautiful night. I didn't even realize he had the walk to the hill planned or anything."

Ron coughed"Yeah, it was quite the surprise."

Ok, so perhaps Hermione thought he'd had the idea planned. What was the harm in that? The only person to know that he'd no idea what he was doing was himself. And there was no way he'd betray himself like that. Hermione might get angry if she found out. Or maybe even break off the engagement!

"Oh sweet of you, Ron" Mrs. Weasley supplied"Well, Hermione, have you got a wedding planner yet"

Hermione shook her head"Not yet. I actually wasn't planning to get one but do you think I should"

"Of course! I'll help but you need a fine wedding planner to really get things going" Mrs. Weasley said"I've got two in mind who's work are just fabulous. One is Orla Quirke and the other is Marcel Diorre. Marcel did my very wedding."

Hermione nodded. Ron thought it was rubbish but one look at the glow in Hermione's eyes made him realize she was in no way going to give up on having wedding planner now. Thanks to his Mom.

"Here, I'll get you their cards" Mrs. Weasley said, bustling over to the hall and heading upstairs.

"Ron-it's becoming so real" Hermione said in awe.

Ron raised his eyebrows"What is"

"Us being engaged" Hermione said"It's really happened."

She sat down on a chair and covered her face. Ron knew she was crying. He resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and sigh. Why did women always have to cry? Nothing was wrong...they'd gotten engaged. It was a happy moment. But noooo...they needed to cry tears of joy. They needed to feel every emotion to the fullest. Happiness, Sorrow, Anger, Guilt. They felt everything so fully. It made Ron feel like a robot being next to Hermione. He cried as little as possible.

Ron crept into the chair beside her and started to push her hair out of her face. It was quite a difficult task seeing as to how thick and bushy it was. He finally managed to lift her face. Her nose was red. She looked more younger, innocent and certainly adorable with she cried.

"Cry anyday you want and I'll make you feel better. Just don't cry this day" Ron grinned"And preferably not on our wedding day."

Hermione smiled back"You're right. I'm being silly."

She wiped her eyes"So when will our wedding be"

"Well..." Ron started"Today's April sixth...and you've always wanted a summer wedding. And I've always wanted a ceremony outside. So how about July?"

"July what" Hermione implored, brightening considerably.

"Thiry-first" Ron questioned.

"We're not parading our wedding on Harry's birthday" Hermione said, firmly"We need to have it a at least a week before then. So everytime we have a wedding anniversary, people will have enough time to plan a birthday party for Harry afterwards."

Ron groaned and covered his face with his hands"This is so complicated."

Hermione moved the hands off his face"No it isn't. Now listen how long will our honeymoon be? A week"

"Two" Ron decided, grinned"So we have enough time to break the celibacy thing."

"Ron" Hermione cried, looking around"What if your mom had been around"

"July fifteenth" Ron declared.

"What" Hermione asked"Oh you're talking about the date. Why the fifteenth"

"Hmm...it's a good few days away from Harry's birthday and it's in the prime of summer" Ron decided"And if we did go on a two week honeymoon we'd be back in time to celebrate Lord Potter's birth."

He added the last part sarcastically. Of course he was in no way jealous of Harry. He had Hermione on his arms. How could he take his life for granted? And anyways he loved Harry as a brother and best friend.

"I'd like to see you say that to Harry's face" Hermione laughed appreciatively"Anyways on another note...July fifteenth sounds beautiful."

"That means we'll be married in...four months or less" Ron prompted, "Will we be ready by then?"

"Well once we get a great wedding planner from your mother, I think we'll be on track" Hermione said, nodding.

"No, I meant will you be ready to marry me then" Ron asked, timidly.

"I've been waiting to be with you half my life" Hermione said, choppily"I could've married you in sixth year."

Ron grinned at her humor. Sometimes so dry and cruel and at other times Ron savoured it. At that time Mrs. Weasley came rushing back to the room. She was holding two cards. They were folded in places and yellowing.

"Here you go" Mrs. Weasley said, handing them over"The white one is Orla's and the pink is Marcel's."

Hermione took them delicately as if she expected them to pop into dust at the first touch. Ron had to admitt they looked possible of doing so. Especially Marcel's.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione began but was interrupted.

"No, no, no, dear" Mrs. Weasley corrected"You're as good as family now. You call me mother."

Hermione blushed red"Thank you."

"Well, we best be going now, Mum" Ron cut through"But we'll be back around tonight to tell the rest of them about the engagement."

Mrs. Weasley nodded"I'll make sure everyone's here by eight."

Just then a large crack rang throughout the house. It was followed by a harsh, metallic breathing and then a bang. As if many pieces of furniture were falling about upstairs. Finally as the cherry on top they all heard William cheering happily.

Ron instinctively reached for his wand. But it was missing! William had stolen it when Ron'd helped him get out of the high chair!

"That squirt stole my wand" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh dear lord" Mrs. Weasley shouted, running upstairs. Ron and Hermione followed her in a mad dash.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! And I hope you enjoy the next!**

**xoxo**

**Rae**


	3. Quirke and Diorre

**Disclaimer: I need more friends with wings...all the angels I know put concrete in my veins...((sigh)) if only I could be a singer...but sadly but voice is bad so I write by NOT making money off of JKR's work. **

**Hello. Sorry it's taken me forever. I started this chapter a while ago then my computer kind of broke down and yeah...long and boring story. School has really had a crackdown on me lately too but I can promise the next update will come much more sooner. So to the thank yous.**

**trikkity: Which do you want? Spiderman or Pirates of the Carribean?**

**hhsbabe2007, hjpchick, sjpgurl13, dancerrdw, Mental357, x0ixheartxyou0x, PinkyTheSnowman, sjpgurl, MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, XbrOadwayblOndeX, Smudged, Weasel Princess, BuckNC, daddysgirl101989, mystikalolo, tynwfiel, AmyChris, piratingspiderelf, babee-munky, silver-pensieve, ellen2321, MeryKey-7, and summerxkiss2. **

* * *

'_I dreamed of a wedding of elaborate elegance, A church filled with family and friends. I asked him what kind of a wedding he wished for, He said one that would make me his wife_'-Unknown

* * *

"Good on you, Ron!" Fred exclaimed, standing up and thumping Ron's back, "You've finally found a woman who's not disgusted by the sight of you!"

"Yeah, Ronniekins," George grinned, "And we had our doubts."

"Shut your m-

"Oh, I can't believe this! My little Ron getting married!" squealed, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Mum, what're you getting all worked up for? I already told you!" Ron groaned, trying to pull away from everyone's grasp.

However, after he had pulled away, Ron sighed a breath of relief. It was a real stress-reliever to get it over with. Just blurt it out to the family. What was even better was their acceptance of it. Not even snide remarks from Fred and George could wreck this moment of sheer acceptance. Hermione was caught up in a chat with Penelope.

Ron cocked his head and wondered who she'd ask to be her bride's maid. He knew who he wanted for best man. As a matter of fact he was heading for him right now.

"Congrats," Harry greeted, his face oddly red and he had a little scar right under his thumb.

Ron was not too worried about this mark because Aurors were known to always to sport spectacular bruises and cuts thanks to their job. Ron felt lucky to have a safe job even though it was rather boring at times.

"Thanks," Ron replied, smiling, "Be my best man?"

Harry grinned, "Sure."

From behind them Hermione's voice was audible whilst she was talking with Penelope.

"Well I'm not quite sure who I'll ask to be my maid of honor. It's really a very big deal, you know, and I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings afterall," Hermione said, as if she was being completely sensible.

"That is so true. Hurt emotions can really ruin a wedding. That's what I was telling Percy the other day," Penelope added, "But he just doesn't understand. Gets all jumpy when I start the marriage talk."

Ron couldn't help but lean in and whisper, "I wonder why," to Harry.

He laughed appreciatively but was drowned out by Hermione's voice once more.

"Speaking of bad weddings, when I was eight I went to my cousin, Wendy's wedding and the most dreadful thing happened-" Hermione started, barely containing her giggles.

In spite of themselves, Ron and Harry leaned in closer to hear exactly what had happened. The had only to hear snitches of the conversation like 'period' and 'blood everywhere' before pulling away quickly. Ron straightened considerably with a look of sheer horror playing on his face. Harry was quite the same. Touching such topics had been all too much for their not so virgin ears.

"How about we go play a quick game of Qudditch?" Ron asked, looking for any reason to leave the room.

Harry nodded and they swiftly left the room.

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm getting dressed up to meet a Wedding Planner?" Ron inquired as Hermione tied up his tie.

"Wedding Planner_s_," Hermione corrected, fixing the knot and leaning back to stare at her mastery.

"Yeah, right. Well same thing. I mean why are we getting all spiffed up? _We're_ the ones hiring_ them_," Ron continued, fidgeting with his tie and making Hermione frown.

"Well I did a bit of research-"

"-as usual," Ron interjected.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Yes, well, I did a bit of research and Orla Quirke and Marcel Diorre have each done very hefty weddings for very important people. I've checked out their work and it's impressive. So as I see it, they've impressed us, now we have to impress them so one of them will actually take on the job."

Ron nodded even though he didn't really agree. It was better to agree and nod then to argue with Hermione. He never won those little battles they had. She would always over power him with big words and emotional lingo and he would be left sounding like a jerk.

"So who're we visiting first?" Ron questioned, picking up the two cards from the table.

"Orla and then Marcel," Hermione said, laying out the cards and studying them as if searching for some kind of clue.

Ron didn't quite understand why she cared so much about finding the right wedding planner. If it had been up to him there wouldn't even be a wedding planner. He didn't like the thought of another person helping to decide things that would generally only affect Hermione and himself.

However, at the moment he swallowed his thoughts and stored them away as Hermione and him headed out to meet up with Orla. Hermione had contacted her two nights ago and Orla had agreed to meet them at Diagon Alley Cafe.

The day was warm and playfully sunny and Ron couldn't help but feel rather cheery. Bells chimed as he and Hermione entered the cafe. The place was packed as usual and Hermione glanced at her watch nervously.

"I think she's already here. She told us to meet her at two sharp and it's already fifteen past," Hermione said, breathlessly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Who cares? Come on, let's go find her."

Ron Weasley did not plan his time around anybody else's. Unless, of course, it was Hermione, or his parents, or Harry and Luna, or any of the other Weasleys for that matter. _Alright_. Ron Weasley did not plan his time around a stranger's.

Unfortunately Ron and Hermione mistook three different woman and a rather feminine woman in Ron's opinion for Orla before finding the original. Orla Quirke had dark ebony hair yet her eyelashes were pale white. Her eyes, themselves, were blue yet amethyst all the same. She would have been quite ordinary had it not been for those eyelashes and eyes.

"Orla?" Ron asked, timidly.

Her eyes fluttered up to Ron's face and she studied him for a while, "Sit."

Ron and Hermione exchanged brief glances before sitting. Quirke was a rather suitable name for Orla because not only did she speak strangely but her choice in clothing was rather odd too. It was the warmest day imaginable and yet she dawned a skin tight, long-sleeved black robe. A white hand print was stamped on the chest of the outfit and her nails were painted black. Ron was not quite sure what she was trying to be or prove.

Orla stared at Ron and Hermione blankly or was it critically? Ron and Hermione stared back rather confused.

"Well," Orla said, seeming to word the obvious.

Yet Ron and Hermione just were confunded further.

"Well...," Ron repeated, nodding his head.

"Will you not order anything? Coffee, tea?" Orla questioned, seemingly surprised.

The other two agreed, if not to drink something, then to waste time. But it seemed the waiter came and went too fast and once again they were left staring at Orla across from the table.

"So, which one of you are getting married?" Orla asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Erm...," Hermione started, "Both of us."

Orla's eyes widened, "Both of you? I don't do two weddings at the same time. I can only do one of you and you need to meet me seperately."

It was Ron and Hermione's turn to be rather shocked. Ron went so far as breaking down laughing.

"I think you have it wrong, Miss Quirke-

"Call me Orla," Orla interrupted.

"-Orla. Ron and I are getting married to each other," Hermione explained.

Orla raised one smooth eyebrow, "Really? _You're _settling for _this_?"

She gestured towards Ron who immediately stopped laughing hysterically. He scowled at her. How dare she?

Hermione nodded, indignantly, "Yes, have you got a problem with it?"

"It? So now I'm an it?" Ron demanded. Yet both woman ignored him.

"Your coffee," a waiter said, setting the coffee on the table.

"No, no, no, dear. I just didn't think, well, actually let's forget about that. So is this going to be a church wedding or an outside wedding?" Orla said, suddenly getting down to the point.

"Huh?" the waiter questioned, obviously dumbfounded.

"Outside," Hermione said.

"They're not talking to you," Ron whispered to the waiter, "They quite enjoy ignoring men."

As the waiter left Ron regretting letting the only other male nearby go.

"Any Muggles?" Orla continued.

Hermione nodded, "Many."

Orla grew silent once more, "You've caught my interest Miss Granger. I enjoy taking on the impossible. Call me when you want me."

She stood and made her leave. As soon as she was out of hearing distance Ron burst out.

"Who does she think she is? Telling you I'm not good enough. Geez, there is no way we're hiring her," Ron declared, thumping a fist on the table and spilling some coffee.

"I don't know, Ron...," Hermione murmured, "I rather liked her."

"'Cause she made it seem like you're better than I am?" Ron asked, getting red.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said, waving her hand and checking her watch, "Oh god, we're late for Marcel!"

* * *

"We're so sorry we're late," Hermione apologized, hurriedly, as they joined Marcel at his table.

He, like Orla, had dark hair and dark eyes to match. He was thin and rather evidently foreign. What surprised Ron was how young he looked. Truth be told he looked no older than Ron himself. Yet how could he have planned Mrs. Weasley's wedding?

"Oh, preetty lady! No apolojize!" Marcel said, jumping up and giving Hermione to swift pecks on the each.

She blushed deeply and sat.

"Let me," Marcel supplied, pushing in Hermione's chair for her.

Now Ron was beginning to feel embarrassed for never have done that for her.

Hermione grew ever more red. Marcel sat and smiled at her grandly.

"So, Miz?

"Granger," Hermione said, "But please call me Hermione."

"Ah, _Herrrr_meeone. How luv-lee!" Marcel cried.

"Why thank you!" Hermione said, giggling slightly.

"So, my fair lady, iz it tru that such a luv-lee creachure as yoo must get marri-ed?" Marcel questioned.

"Yes, well, Ron asked me so I said yes, of course," Hermione smiled, patting Ron's hand lightly.

"Ah non!" Marcel sighed, "Vhat a loss fer tha men!"

Ron had never thought he'd say this but Hermione's laughter was rather irritating. Now he felt he had to interrupt this-this-little escapade.

"So, Marcel, how is it that you managed to plan my mother's wedding and yet you are so young?" Ron demanded. Hermione glared at him sharply.

"Ah, ah, vell, I am not that Marcel, zurr," Marcel clarified.

"You're not?" Ron and Hermione chorused.

"Then who are you?" Ron inquired.

"I am Marcel'sss son, zurr," Marcel went on, "Mon papa and moi plan tha wed-dings."

"Goodness, that's fascinating. So even wedding planning is a career that can be passed down from wizard to wizard," Hermione said, eyes widening.

"Oui!" Marcel exclaimed, "Yoo already noe mee so vell, miz Hermeeone."

"I don't see how it's fascinating," Ron muttered.

The conversation with Marcel was far worse than that with Orla, in Ron's opinion. All Marcel cared for was one thing. _Hermione_. He was a slimy, foreign, girlfriend-stealer. Afterwards, as Ron and Hermione traversed through the streets of London he voiced his thoughts to her.

"So, I've been thinking about it and I've decided that Orla is the better choice for the wedding planner," Ron decided, firmly.

"Really?" Hermione said, sounding shocked, "I was about to say Marcel."

"No, no, no," Ron began, "That is _not _a good idea."

"What ever happened to 'Geez there is no way we're hiring her'?" Hermione implored, a smile twitching at her lips.

"You know I didn't mean that. You're twisting my words," Ron said, nose upturned.

"Mmm, I see...," Hermione said, "Well alright. I don't mind going with Orla."

Ron brightened considerably, "Thanks. You're making this a much more enjoyable experience for me."

He reached over and kissed her cheek. With Marcel out of the way and unable to do any damage, even Orla's odd cockiness couldn't wreck this experience for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello. Thank you for being so patient with me. I'm totally on crackdown. So no rest for me for a while. Thank you, thank you again.**

**xoxo**

** winky**


	4. Guns

**Disclaimer: I just read the most beautiful fan fiction and if that isn't written by JKR this sure the hell isn't. **

**Hi. Gosh I've read such a good fanfic called Eternally Yours. It's very dramatic and romantic. I loved it. It makes me wonder if I'll ever be _that_ good, you know? Some people on this site are just mind-blowing. Ok, anyways to the thank-you's. **

**mystikalolo: Yes Ron is the best and they're being rude lol. **

**piratingspiderelf: Haha, yeah I wouldn't like Marcel very much either. Orla...Orlando Bloom? Hmm.**

**I AM EOWYN: You are? You must go read Eternally Yours! LOL...Oh and not on your half demon sisters birthday! ((shock))**

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yes purely romance and humor. Not very dramatic...maybe a bit here and there but mostly this is just for fun. **

**Also Thank you: MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, sjpgurl, Mental357, Laury Weasley, dancerrdw, gonzogirl, hjpchick, and hhsbabe2007.**

* * *

'_Guns don't kill people, people kill people_'-Eddie Izzard

* * *

It was a rather nice April day as Ron and Hermione headed out to meet up with Orla once more. Today they were beginning to plan the theme of the wedding and, if they had the time, perhaps even check out a few outdoor places to enjoy the wedding.

The meeting place of the day was Orla's office, which was in a Muggle district of London. Ron stayed close to Hermione whenever they left magical turf. He had little to no idea about how Muggles truly worked. They were practically another species sometimes. Not that he didn't find them fascinating at times. The current street they were walking down was lined with tall, tall, overbearing buildings.

"For goodness sakes do all Muggle buildings reach as high as those?" Ron asked Hermione while he glared up at one of them.

"No, but those ones you're looking at are called Sky Scrapers," Hermione clarified.

Ron smiled, "That name suits them rather well, don't you think?"

Hermione agreed and led Ron down another street. A few children played there and were laughing as they played with their toys. Ron found them rather endearing as they reminded me rather greatly of himself as a child. However his favor for them was quickly lost as he and Hermione walked past them. A little boy with blonde hair and a dribble of ice cream running down his chin ran up to them. He held a black stickish kind of thing in his hand.

Hermione and Ron grinned as he neared them. Ron was even ready to give him a pat on the head yet suddenly he heard a loud bang and screamed wildly. The little boy had made the black stick make exploding sounds. Yet the boy didn't stop. In fact he kept pressing the black stick again and again while Ron screamed like a schoolboy.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, "Ron calm down!"

Both her and the little boy were staring at Ron in shock.

"Calm down?" Ron huffed, "I'll calm down when that little devil stops trying to attack us with the black stick!"

He blushed deeply when both Hermione and the little boy fell over laughing. Hermione grabbed her sides and had to hold on to Ron so she wouldn't keel over. The little boy on the other hand was already on the ground and was squirming all over with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded, trying to obtain his dignity.

"Oh...Ron!" Hermione laughed, breathlessly, "The black stick is... Only a toy!"

Ron felt his ears warm up. Oh dear god let this be a bad dream. He waited for Hermione to stop laughing. It took her a good seven minutes.

"Sorry to bother you, sweetie," she said to the little boy, "Bye!"

"Bye, Miss!" he laughed after her.

She led Ron away and stared at him a smile still playing on her lips.

"That wasn't funny if that's what you're thinking," Ron said, lips pursed.

"Oh come on, that was hilarious," Hermione giggled, "You getting frightened by a Muggle boy!"

"It's not like you weren't ever shocked by wizarding stuff!" Ron cried.

"Ok, ok," Hermione soothed, "Calm down."

Ron sighed, "Yeah, ok. What was that thing anyways?"

"A toy gun," Hermione explained.

"What's a gun?" Ron inquired, even more confused.

Hermione's face darkened, slightly, "Well, that black stick was the gun. However real guns are used in self-defense usually."

Ron mouthed an 'O' and stopped abruptly in front of a sign that read Orla Quirke. It pointed to a small building. No bigger than the Burrow in fact. Ron and Hermione entered and ascended a flight of stairs before coming onto a landing with an office. The door read _Orla Quirke _once again. The pair of them entered into a room blindingly white. Ron had to blink a few times before his eyes got adjusted to it.

As they entered Orla came out of another door in the office. She was entirely black and her dark hair was out. She looked as if she didn't belong in the room of all white. Only her pale eyelashes had a connection with the room. They stood out now more than ever.

"Welcome to my office," she greeted in a monotonous sort of way, "Like it? I made it over to match my eyelashes."

"And you've succeeded," Ron replied, still slightly in awe of the room.

Orla smiled, vaguely, "Thank you."

In that single moment she almost reminded Ron of Luna. Except not quite. They were so very similar yet something separated them.

"Come into my chambers," Orla instructed, "So we can discuss what I've been planning for the wedding."

She turned and entered the room she had just come out of. Ron and Hermione followed suit before giving each other a nervous glance. The next room was just as white as the first. Ron and Hermione settled into a sofa whilst Orla took the armchair across from it. She held a white folder in her arms. As they all settled she spread it's contents over the table.

"So, what've you got planned, Orla?" Hermione asked, politely, smiling in falsehood.

Ron was feeling nervous too. No matter how much he denied it, Orla creeped him out. She was just better than Marcel is all.

"Well I was thinking a wedding outside as you said but at night," Orla started, her eyes lighting up.

"At night?" Hermione said, screwing up her face in thought, "I don't know about that..."

"And," Orla continued, totally ignoring Hermione, "It can be a cult wedding in a sense. We can hire actors to dress up as Death Eaters to be part of the props. They can each hold snake-coiled candles. We can have seats of stone and the altar of yew. Carved with snakes and words of Parseltongue. Both of you and the rest of the wedding procession can dye your hair black and Hermione, your wedding gown can be of black snake scales-"

"_Snake scales_?" Hermione breathed out in a high-pitched, disbelieving tone. Her face was getting red quick.

"Yes and oh the entire thing can happen in words of Parseltongue. I'll write the script of course in way with an actual Parseltongue. And afterwards at the reception we can flash the Dark Mark and then all the Death Eaters can cry out and oh it'll be very beautiful! I can really see this happening for you, two. It's the most fitting thing can I see for a pair like you," Orla finished, grinning broadly.

"You thought of this cult, Death Eater, Pro-Voldemort, wedding when you thought of us did you?" Ron questioned, clearly upset.

"Yes," Orla nodded, "Wonderful isn't it?"

"Yeah except for the fact that _we _risked out lives to defeat Voldemort. Our entire lives are a testimony to how anti-Voldemort we are! It's _why _we're famous! _Harry Potter _is our best mate!" Ron exclaimed.

Ron was right. There was a big difference between Luna and Orla. Orla was crazy!

And that was the end of Orla Quirke ever being a wedding planner at Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's wedding.

* * *

Ron and Hermione left Orla's office and began the trudge back to Diagon Alley.

"I _cannot _believe her!" Hermione exclaimed as they began walking down the same street.

"Me either!" Ron said, heatedly, "Cult wedding, my ass-"

Hermione snorted, "And _pro_-Voldemort? What in the world was she thinking?"

They fumed over Orla for a few more minutes until Hermione raised a rather important issue.

"What of a wedding planner then?" Hermione implored, "Are we going for Marcel?"

Ron suddenly fell into deep thought. He was very much opposed to hiring Marcel but what could he do? Orla had turned out to be a maniac and Marcel, while rather over-feisty, was definitely not crazy. Or at least he didn't seem crazy. Perhaps he really didn't plan to hit on Hermione? Maybe that was just how he liked to make first impressions. Ron could also always watch over them like a hawk. There was no reason for Marcel and Hermione to ever be alone. And even if they were Ron knew Hermione wouldn't cheat. And, if all else went wrong, Ron was prepared to hex Marcel at any given time.

"I guess so," Ron agreed rather sullenly.

In their intent chatter they had accidentally gotten into an unfamiliar alley. It was rather dark and smelly. Ron noticed a few fish bones and cats lurking around. He gulped, what if-could it be possible-could there be spiders around?

He clung to Hermione's arm, "Where are we?"

"Don't worry Ron. We just must've taken a wrong turn is all," Hermione said, sensibly, "I'm sure if we go back we can find our way."

But just as she turned around and started to walk, a man appeared in the alley. He was thin and scraggly. He wore an ugly black hat that hid his eyes almost all the way. He looked like the type who hadn't shaved in a while.

"Excuse," Hermione said, trying to get around him.

Yet he only moved so as to be blocking her way once again. Ron slowly began to get suspicious.

"The lady asked you to move, mate," Ron said, threateningly, "So I suggest you move."

At that moment the man brought out a black stickish thingy. A gun! That's what it was.

"Give me all your money! And I want that purse too, lady!" he demanded in a husky voice.

Hermione's eyes widened and she immediately began following the man's orders as she handed him her purse. Ron only grinned. He was not going to get fooled again. He knew a gun was nothing to be frightened about.

"Hold up, 'Mione," Ron said, grabbing her purse back from the man, "Now, do you really think that thing scares me?"

The man looked at him incredulously, "Do you want to die, punk?"

Now it was Ron's turn to be confused, "My name's Ron."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Give the man my purse, alright? Just listen to me, please!"

"Oh, come now, Hermione," Ron laughed, "That trick is not going to work on me twice!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh dear god, you are a prat."

"Listen! I want that purse and all the other money you got, understand?" the man threatened.

"Will you shut up?" Ron yelled, "You're not scaring anybody."

"So you do want to die, eh?" the man said and clicked the gun.

A loud bang echoed but this time something actually came out of the gun. A tiny silver stone like thing. Ron's eyes widened and he dodged it last minute. It hit a garbage can and left a huge dent in it. Ron whimpered. That dent could've been in his head right now.

"Now are you going to cooperate or should I shoot again?" the man demanded.

Ron grabbed Hermione's purse from her hands and took out his wallet. He took off his watch and handed it all to the man with the gun. He grabbed Hermione close to him and felt a bit better knowing she was here with him.

The man grinned, "Good now lie on your stomachs and count to a hundred."

Ron and Hermione did as they were told. Ron heard the man running away and felt his ears go white hot. That Muggle man had just robbed him of all his money! Ron was sure that he had at least twenty-one galleons worth of money in his wallet. He wondered what Hermione'd had.

They counted to sixty before Hermione leapt up.

"Come on, Ron, let's go," Hermione said, quietly.

"The man said to counted to a hundred!" Ron said in muffled tone because he was still on his stomach.

"Ron!" Hermione said in irritable tones.

He swallowed his fear and stood, "Hermione, I thought that guns were only for fun?"

Hermione smiled, sadly, "Not all the time, Ronnie. Sometimes Muggles-bad Muggles-use it to kill each other."

Ron felt a chill run up his spine and he shivered slightly. He huddled closer to Hermione.

"But why?" Ron inquired, still dumbfounded.

"Same reason bad wizards use Avada Kedavra," Hermione sighed, "But in a true sense I don't know why either."

Ron was quite shaken up but Hermione managed to get him home. And by the time she was done cheering him up, in only ways she could, he was feeling all better.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello. Interesting ending. Unsuspecting on my part. But I liked it. Poor Ron, getting mugged!**

**winky**


	5. The Bridal Convention

**Disclaimer: My imagination is running low right now LOL...so umm...Harry Potter isn't mine!**

**Hello. How are you all? I'm great but I'm pretty sure some of you are extremely p-oed at me. Ok I suspected that would happen after the last chapter but I didn't expect it quite like that. Of course some of you just pointed out the part about the wands so let me give an explanation along with the thank-you's. **

**BuckNC, memommy27, hjpchick, sjpgurl, PinkyTheSnowman, gonzogirl, piratingspiderelf: Ok firstly I am very sorry if some of you thought I portrayed Ron in a bad light because he is really one of my favorite characters from the series. Some of you were very angry and some of you were just whatever-ish but anyone who mentioned something is being addressed here. Now for the explanation...I really didn't think of his reaction all that seriously because this is not supposed to be a very serious story on my part. It's more for fun. I meant it more to be funny but I guess it got percepted very wrongly. But as far as I think...I pointed out that Ron was very uncomfortable in Muggle territory near the beginning of the chapter and he didn't understand the concept of guns. Believe me if that was a Death Eater with a wand I'm sure I would've portrayed Ron differently. He doesn't understand what guns are and that's what made him even more afraid than usual. I also think that Hermione's a very independant person and she doesn't always need the protecting. Sometimes Ron's the one that needs protecting. And the thing with them not using their wands...I'm sure if most people were held up to gun point they would just not think of things like that. I know I couldn't have thought straight. And lastly, thank you very much for reviewing and challenging me into handling a situation like this. **

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, I AM EOWYN, mystikalolo, Mental357: I know, wasn't the cult wedding just crazy? LOL...I was trying to think up something and I found it. I agree that Orla wasn't very liked by most of you. She was rather creepy. But some of you liked her for that too. And don't worry Orla isn't attacking Harry. No serious drama in this story. **

**babee-munky: Everything, in both my stories, will get better for Ron. I love him. But I guess sometimes I pick on him. **

**pyrolord: Yeah I know I'm cruel at times LOL. **

**daddysgirl101989: Yes it was pretty creepy and I wouldn't have Hermione leave Ron for Marcel! After I spent a whole story trying to get them together...no way! Hermione doesn't like Marcel in that way. **

**Also thanks to: dancerrdw and Albino Redneck.**

**The end! Well not quite the story's just beginning...**

* * *

'_The quickest way to know a woman is to go shopping with her_'-Marcelene Cox

* * *

The sun beat down on Ron's back as he sat in the heated weather outside with William. He was amazed at how very quickly his nephew developed, magically. At the moment he was making a peace of grass flutter two inches from the ground with his father's stolen wand.

The Burrow was bustling with people as the wedding planning began. Marcel had come over and it hadn't taken him long to swoon almost every woman in the house. Hermione was in there looking at gowns and bridemaid's dresses and all that fascinating stuff. Ron chose to stay outside and not get involved in places where dresses were concerned. He was actually quite enjoying himself with William.

"Ron! Ron, come quick!" Hermione's anxious voice called from the house.

Ron glanced up and saw her standing by the back door that led into the kitchen. A huge smile was plastered across her face and he realized that she was actually enjoying this. She was having fun planning and organizing this wedding even though it seemed like work to him. The only fun he would be having was when he could actually hold Hermione's hand as husband and wife.

He picked up William, who instantly began shouting, and headed instead. The house felt nice and cool as opposed to the beating sun outside. It was a testament of a hot summer to come. April was ending and May would soon begin. Inside the house various fabrics were laid out on the table with Marcel and the ladies sitting around it. Ron eyed them and noticed a particularly nice, bright one.

"You wanted me?" Ron asked, coming to stand beside Hermione.

William was struggling in his arms. He had never liked being carried. He was quickly let loose, however, as William bit his thumb sharply. Ron practically dropped him and he ran off without another word.

"Ouch! Why that little...," he trailed off as he noticed Daphne watching him.

Right after giving birth she had quickly grown as petite as she was before and she still lacked, in Ron's opinion, an emotion called love. Unless she was with anybody but Ron. She never showed him any compassion. Even as she eyed him now he knew she probably thought he was rather idiotic.

"Ron, look at this," Hermione gestured towards a scroll.

It was advertising some kind of event. A wedding gala or a wedding fest of some type.

_Bridal Convention_

_Gowns, Flowers, Cakes And More!_

_Everything you need to host the perfect wedding!_

_Starts at One o'clock- Three o'clock _

_At the Witch's Convention Centre in Diagon Alley_

_Grooms admitted_

"A Bridal Convention?" Ron repeated the title, "What do you want with a Bridal Convention?"

Before Hermione could speak, Marcel said, "Iv I may...?"

Ron glared at him for two seconds before saying, "Be my guest."

Marcel brightened up, "Vell, a Bridal Conventionne iz a gud event to get, vhat yu say, as ideas pour the vedding."

Ron had to follow his speech intently to understand. What kind of strange culture did that type of accent come from?

"So?" Ron asked, slightly blank-minded, "We have you to help us think up ideas, why do we need a Bridal Convention?"

He thought he was being fairly reasonable but the rest of the ladies and Marcel all released great sighs of discontent. It was almost strange how Marcel could understand women so well that he was practically on the verge of being one.

"Ron, I was hoping _we _could go to the Bridal Convention. I mean-wouldn't it be great to see what the latest in wedding planning is?" Hermione inquired, excitedly.

No was the only answer that came to Ron's mind but he knew better than to say it, "Sure..."

"So you'll come? It's eleven now and the convention starts at one-

"The convention thingy is today?" Ron interrupted, "But I've got a Quidditch game..."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione sighed in annoyance.

Marcel coughed suddenly. Almost everybody in the room jumped. It sounded so very much like Umbridge.

Marcel, however, seemed not to notice their strange reactions and spoke up, "Vell, iv Misssterre Ren von't tak Hurrmione, I vill ivven yu lick."

"Lick what?" Ron demanded in alarm.

"He means like, Ron," Hermione clarified to Ron's great relief, "He's saying _he'll _take me to the Bridal Convention. It's very kind of you to do that!"

She snatched him up in a hug with Ron looking on rather disapprovingly. He didn't understand why he felt so envious. Hermione hugged lots of guys-people from work, Harry, his brothers. Yet why did it matter now?

Now Ron didn't feel too chirpy about letting Hermione and Marcel go off to some Bridal Convention unsupervised. He could trust Hermione but could he trust Marcel? If it was a struggle, didn't men usually overpower women?

In a second, however, Ron felt like laughing. Marcel, while perhaps extremely flirtatious, didn't seem at all violent. And if he was, Hermione could definitely take care of herself. Sometimes he forgot she was the same witch that had fought off Voldemort with him and Harry.

"There's no need for that," Ron piped up, "Because I'll take her."

Hermione faced him, surprised etched on every corner of her delighted face, "You will?"

Ron nodded. He wasn't letting Marcel have any chance at Hermione. He had waited too long to have her.

"Great," Hermione smiled, "We should start heading out if we want to make it there in time."

Ron had thought that Marcel would've rebuked him but all he did was nod and smile. Ron didn't know quite what category to put him in yet. He felt Hermione tugging at his arm and made his way for the front door.

Taking Hermione to the Bridal Convention was definitely one of his better ideas.

* * *

It took Ron about two minutes to decide that taking Hermione to the Bridal Convention was one of the worst ideas he'd ever had. His was almost as bad as the time he'd hexed himself with the slug curse in second year.

The convention centre, while looking quite normal and inviting from outside, was packed to the brim with wedding stuff. Ron had walked into a disgustingly fluffy which had come close to suffocating him. But when he'd gotten free, all he'd gotten were dirty looks for knocking the display down. Sheesh. He saw very few wizards and most of them there were all holding their mate's purses and looking just as frightened or disgusted as Ron did.

Hermione clutched his arm, "Ron-wedding-dresses!"

She choked it out as if she could hardly believe it. She half dragged Ron all the way to a section especially for wedding gowns. There were sleek ones and, to Ron's horror, more fluffy, puffy, ones. Hermione came up to one that was puffy but in a nice sort of way. She fingered the bottom of the gown, her eyes glowing. Ron was shocked to see how very happy she looked.

A sales witch bustled up to them. She had dishwash blonde hair and was wearing robes of deep blue.

"Oh I see you're looking at a Joquain Lilix gown. Did you know he cushions the interiors of his gowns with dove feathers?" she stated.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I see. So he's also an animal killer?"

Ron would've thought the sales witch would've backed off but she only laughed, "Kill a dove? No, no, no. He plucks one feather from every dove he sees. So it takes millions of doves to do just one dress."

Hermione nodded, appreciatively and stared at the dress a moment longer before moving to the one beside it. It was sleeveless and made of white silk that swirled down to the ground, elegantly. Ron reached out and touched it and it felt like butter.

"What do you think, Ron?" Hermione questioned, eyeing it.

"It's pretty," Ron said, truthfully.

The saleswitch, who had been following them, said, "Would you like to see the robe that accompany's it?"

"Robe?" Hermione said, blinking.

"Why, of course! What's a wedding gown without the proper robe?" the saleswitch said with a chuckle.

Hermione agreed to look at the robe. As the witch went off she turned towards Ron.

"Do witches wear robes with their wedding gowns?" Hermione asked, souding dumdfounded.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Ron answered with a question. He liked having the upper hand.

"No...the only wizard wedding I've been to was Harry and Luna's and she didn't wear a robe," Hermione supplied.

"Well you don't _have _to," Ron explained, "Just nice if you do."

"I don't want to," Hermione declared.

Ron was slightly taken aback, "Why not?"

Hermione sighed, softly, "When I was a little girl, long before I was a witch, I'd imagine my wedding dress and it didn't come with robes. I just want that perfect gown. The kind I saw my mom wearing in her wedding photos."

"Oh, then don't wear a robe," Ron finished, "And do all little girls imagine their wedding like that?"

Ron knew when he had been a little boy he had no care in the world for weddings. The things that had mattered to him were Quidditch, candy, and the oncoming prospect of going to Hogwarts like his brothers.

Hermione shrugged and began to move on to the bridesmaid's dress section. Ron glanced over his shoulder and noticed the saleswitch had returned and was looking for them, left and right. The dress section was less elaborate but much more colorful than the gown section. It was then that Ron realized him and Hermione hadn't discussed who was to be what. Ring bearers, flower girls, maid of honors, best men all awaited to be announced. Ron worded his thoughts to Hermione.

"Well, I've already chosen my maid of honor," Hermione said, simply, "It was a close run but I've chosen Ginny. She agreed."

"What about Luna? She chose you as her maid of honor," Ron said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh we've already talked that over. When Ginny gets married, Luna'll be _her _maid of honor," Hermione explained, "And I'm guessing you've already chosen Harry as bestman?"

Ron nodded, "So does this mean Ginny and Harry will have to be each other's dates?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. We won't do the walk down the aisle for the men. Only the women, how about that?"

Ron agreed, immediately. He would need his friends by him while he was standing at the altar or else he was sure his legs would turn to jelly. He gave him nervous chills just thinking of that moment.

"Bridesmaids?" Ron asked, to get his mind off the final moment.

"Three of them. Luna, my cousin Wendy-Ron shivered as he remembered Hermione's story about her cousin Wendy's wedding- and my cousin Gywn," Hermione ended, "Remember Gywn?"

Ron remembered a sobbing, blonde girl with braces. Ah, the infamous Gywn.

"How could I forget?" Ron grinned.

"Oh shush up," Hermione said, grinning herself, "What about a flower girl?"

"Serena," Ron decided, "My cousin. She's about six or seven."

He felt happy to contribute to the wedding procession. It made him feel like a real part of the whole thing. Not the wedding thing that is. The organizing thing. He'd only just realized and he and Hermione had planned the entire list of people to be involved in the wedding. Just him and her. The way it should be in his opinion.

* * *

Halfway through the Bridal Convention Ron lost Hermione. He stumbled aimlessly across the big hall. Of all the witches in vicinity not one of them resembled Hermione. He called out her name but it was all met by deaf ears.

He was at the tux section, however, when all thought of finding Hermione left him as he heard a peculiar sound. Sobbing. It was uncommonly for a Bridal Convention or at least Ron hoped. He drew closer to it. A ring of tuxs were the source. He moved to of them aside and saw a young, bleary-eyed girl crying inside. His first reaction was to get away but he just didn't have the heart for it. He climbed into the ring of tuxs and shut all view from outside.

The girl now noticing him stopped crying abruptly and instead chose to eye him with dislike. Her eyes were rather red but also very blue too. Just like his. And she had sun-kissed blonde hair.

"You're Ron Weasley," she murmured.

Ron nodded, "Who're you?"

"Giselle Varma," she replied, trying to burrow away into her sweater.

"Can I ask why you're crying?" Ron questioned, knowing very well it was none of his business.

She glared at him for a few seconds.

"It's my friend...," Giselle sighed, rolling her eyes, "I know I shouldn't be crying but my friend is engaged."

"That's sad because...?" Ron implored, gently.

"I'm in love," she admitted, bitterly.

"With your friend's fiance?" Ron questioned. This was getting very much like those gossip columns in Witch Weekly.

"No, with my friend," Giselle clarified, "He's my best mate but I think-_know _I'm in love with him."

Ron felt total deja vue. Being in love with a best friend was something Ron was an expert in.

"Have you told him?" Ron asked, eyebrows raised.

"No! How could I? I'm sure he doesn't feel the same an he's engaged. It would be very horrid. I don't want to be the 'other woman'," Giselle wailed, loudly.

Ron could hear some people from outside the ring of tuxes quiet down. Ron shushed her softly.

"You know that very same thing happened to me," Ron fessed up.

Giselle's eyes widened slightly, "Really?"

Ron nodded. Giselle asked, "Then what did you do?"

"Well, at first I was scared to tell her, just like you are. I thought she wouldn't feel the same way and anyways she had a boyfriend," Ron told, "And it took me a long time to realize that love isn't so easy that you guys just get together as if it were destiny. Sometimes destiny likes to give you challenges if you know what I mean. -Giselle nodded- So one day, I kind of accidentally told her I loved her."

"And then?" Giselle whispered, excitedly.

"And then she cried. I felt like a real prat that night because her boyfriend was planning to propose and everything too," Ron continued, "She didn't know what to do. So we bumped into each other the next day and she admitted she really loved me too. But she said we couldn't be together because it was just too late. Her boyfriend was planning to propose the next day and she knew it. So the very next day I go to the proposal party, really down. Her boyfriend gets down on one knee and it's very, very romantic and proposes."

"_Don't stop_!" Giselle squealed, obviously on the edge of her seat.

"Well I rushed off before I could hear the answer and was sitting by the bench all alone," Ron said, almost ending the story.

"Then what happened?" Giselle asked, her eyes dry now.

Just then the ring of tuxes were thrust open as Hermione stuck her head in, "_There_ you are!"

Ron gave Giselle what he hoped to be a very meaningful look and took Hermione's hand before getting out of the circle of tuxes. He heard quiet from her and was pretty sure she didn't cry again afterwards.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass as Ron let Hermione sort through every layer of the Bridal Convention. She saw flowers and parks and the only part Ron really enjoyed, the cakes. The clock was ticking and three was nearing to Ron's great relief. But he had a feeling they were going to be here a bit longer than suspected. Hermione had yet to buy something.

At ten to Hermione glanced at her watch and pronounced, "Let's go Ron."

Ron felt like a prison getting out of jail after a good few years. He could barely wait till the light of day was reflected off his skin but a ball and chain tugged at him.

"Hermione, don't you want to buy anything?" Ron inquired, cocking his head to one side.

"No, not in particular, why?" Hermione implored, heading towards the door.

Ron screwed up his face in confusion, "Just thought that since you came here, you might want to buy something. How about that gown you liked?"

"Oh god no," Hermione shook her head as if being sensible, "You and I can't pick a gown together."

"Why? 'Cause it's bad luck?" Ron demanded in surprise, "I thought you didn't believe in stuff like that."

"I don't," Hermione proclaimed, "I just want to surprise you for the big day."

"So you're not buying anything at all?" Ron asked, hardly believing it.

"Yeah," Hermione repeated, walking out the door.

They came out onto the busy street. Ron practically knocked down a witch coming out from the Bridal Convention as he rushed to catch up with Hermione. She had stopped and was waiting for him at a corner. He was only just celebrating the fact that he had dodged knocking down the helpless witch when suddenly he bumped into a great big wizard carrying two big boxes filled to the brim with Berite Botts Every Flavour Beans. The sound effect of the beans falling on the ground reminded Ron of a hail storm. The large wizard was not pleased. Ron apologized, profusely, and attempted to pick on the beans.

"There's no need for that," the large wizard said with a wave of his hand.

"Ok, ok thanks," Ron grinned, handing him a galleon for his troubles.

He finally managed to catch up with Hermione, who was standing in front of a floral shop, smelling carnations. Ron stood beside her and bent off, trying to catch his breath. When he finally did he spoke.

"What was the point of going to the Bridal Convention if you weren't even going to buy anything?" Ron asked, scratching his nose.

Hermione blinked, "To get ideas. I _told _you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's getting late on the update but I just can't update like I used too. School is getting to be too much. Sorry but I will update as frequently as possible. And if it ever takes over three weeks, you know I'm dead. Thanks!**

**winkywink**


	6. Little Asian Kenny

**Disclaimer: Yo, yo, yo! Disclaimerino! Harry Pottero ain't mino! OOO!**

**Hi. I just had the biggest History project due this week and now that it's out of my way I feel so free! I have, however, 2 more projects due in quick sucession. But don't worry for the time being all yours or rather this story's. And guess what else? I got a review for His Hermione again. It's so weird when you finish a story but still get reviews for it afterwards. Warm fuzzies to all!**

**piratingspiderelf: LOL, I'm like that sometimes too. I'll go the mall for hours and never buy a thing. Some were pretty upset about the gun chapter. **

**Magic and Sparkle, The Daughter of Kings: Yeah I'm glad other people feel the school thing too!**

**Albino Redneck, mystikalolo, PinkyTheSnowman: I'm glad you liked the Giselle part. It was pretty fluffy and cute. And poor Ron going through that whole excruciating day!**

**Jacob Bradley: I'm glad you liked His Hermione too. **

**Weasel Princess: Thank you! I'm always trying to be more descriptive. Sometimes it's hard!**

**daddysgirl101989: Haha, I see Marcel resembling the Wedding Planner from Father of the Bride. That's such a cute movie.**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: I'm glad you liked the various phrases and the major quote. 'Lick' made me laugh a while too. **

**Lisa: I know. I hate it when Hermione is having sex very, _very _freely. **

**BuckNC: Thank you. I see where you're coming from. Hmm...Daphne dislikes people in general. She dislikes Ron even more because he's rather 'goofy' in her opinion. **

**Thanks also to: dancerrdw, hjpchick, QueEnfullofDrama, Mental357, and mysticofthepen. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kenny!**

* * *

'_The most dangerous food is wedding cake_'-James Thurber

* * *

Another fieldtrip followed the one to the Bridal Convention. This time, however, it was for flower arrangement and cake choices. According to Marcel they needed to start off with the deepest of details and then progress to the bigger issues like gowns, location and schedules. Ron personally thought that cakes were the most important part of a wedding. Cakes were the deepest set memories for him from weddings. He'd always had a slice from each near the end of the night and, as he and his family left for home, the taste of the cake was all that really lingered.

Luckily for him they were going to the bakery first to enjoy a cool array of cakes. Unsurprisingly it hadn't taken the media long to discover that Ron and Hermione were engaged. Actually some git at the Bridal Convention had taken their picture and sold it to Witch Weekly for a hefty profit.

Anyways, this caused a great amount of wedding and wedding related companies to come forth and offer their services to the two fiances. There was even an offer to do an ad for a gown shoppe. One by one each and every one of them were turned down. They planned to choose everything themselves with only the slightest help from Marcel.

In Ron's opinion Marcel's help was more than slight. Whenever he saw fit he'd drag Hermione off to look at one thing or another, making Ron feel rather like the third wheel. He'd try to catch up with them, at first, but eventually he just let Marcel show Hermione whatever she needed to see. This _was _more of her wedding than his. It was more of everybody's wedding than his. In a true sense it belonged to Hermione, who had waited and planned most of her life for one, and the Weasleys, who finally had someone in the family getting married, and even the media's, who were having a field day with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's new exploit.

If had been up to him, he almost wished he and Hermione could run away together and elope. But if knew that if he brought that up it could break everyone's heart. His, or rather _their_ wedding was the apple of their eyes. One success that would hopefully lead to more.

"Ron?" Hermione said, falling back and grasping his hand, "You've been awfully quiet."

"So?" Ron mumbled, staring at his shoes, as they traversed Diagon Alley.

"_So? _So, you're never quiet," Hermione teased, lightly, "Any problems?"

Ron raised his head and eyed Marcel, who was ahead of them, talking to a witch about her shoes.

"Marcel? What's wrong with Marcel?" Hermione questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing I suppose. I just never really expected us to have a wedding planner," Ron explained, getting slightly red.

He was getting the impression that he was acting like an upset child. He immediately straighted and stood taller.

"But it's no big deal," Ron shook it off.

Hermione nodded and frowned ever so slightly.

They bakery was in close view and Ron could read a wickety old sign above it that said, _Cherry on top: Magical Bakery_. It was tiny, almost entirely hidden by the Quidditch Shop and Candy Shop on either side of it. Ron peered into the window and saw that, while the exterior was rather brown and dull, the interior of the bakery was colorful with warm shades of peach, strawberry, and mocha. He blinked. Even the colors on the walls made him think of food. He suddenly felt very hungry. He moved his head closer to inspect the bakery but it only hit the glass.

"Oooow!" Ron yelped, rubbing his forehead.

Hermione and Marcel stood at the door of the bakery and stared at him, incredulously. Ron could feel his ears go red but would not give either of them the pleasure of looking embarrassed.

"Ve durr iz vhis vhay," Marcel smiled, gesturing towards the door.

"I know that!" Ron muttered, as Marcel stepped inside.

Hermione laughed, softly. Ron scowled.

As they all entered the bakery, bells chimed and from behind closed doors, a petite woman emerged, wearing a neat, tiny, little pink apron. Her jet black hair was short and curly. Her lipstick and her nail polish were both bright red. She smiled at them all as she stepped behind the counter.

"Hallo. My name Miss Wong," she introduced herself.

Her accent strong, sounding...Chinese? Japanese? Vietnamese? Korean? He couldn't tell them apart. Sadly, Ron couldn't speak anything but British English. Occasionally however he could take on an American accent if he tried really hard. But that was mostly to joke around.

"Vhat a pleasure!" Marcel trumpeted and lifted Miss Wong's hand and kissed it.

Unfortunately she looked rather offended and confused.

"I haf husbend!" _Mrs. _Wong said, snatching her hand away.

"No, no, no, yu hav me wrung," Marcel tried to explain himself.

He tried to reach out to shake her head perhaps this time, but she looked moved back and shouted something wildly in her mother tongue. Ron and Hermione watched on rather helplessly. Marcel and Mrs. Wong argued in what seemed to be a battle of the accents.

"I knew I should've learned Cantonese in fifth grade!" Hermione grumbled, furiously, "But what did I take? Violin lessons!"

Suddenly a tall, dark-haired, teenager came out from behind he bakery and stared at the wailing people in complexity. He was wearing a white chef's shirt and black robes.

"Mama! Mama!" he called, obviously announcing himself as 's son.

He and his mother began furiously speaking in what Hermione had earlier claimed was Cantonese. In shock he turned to Marcel.

"Did you try to take advantage of my mother?" he demanded, speaking in normal English.

"Vhat? No!" Marcel shook his head.

Here, Hermione interrupted, "Actually, he just kissed her hand. It's customary for his people. He didn't know any better."

"Ah...," the Wong boy sighed and turned to his mother to explain.

What followed was an extensive talk in Cantonese which ended with Mrs. Wong laughing and grinned at them all. She waved her hand at them. Ron smiled and waved back. For an old crinkly witch she was rather cute in a teddy bear sort of way.

"Mama, you go lay down for a bit," her son suggested, "I'll handle the customers."

Mrs. Wong seemed to agree and waved good-bye, "Babye!"

Her son watched her go, smiling in adoration, "Sorry about that. She gets a bit excited sometimes."

"Quite alright, mate," Ron said, remembering how excited _his _mother could get sometimes.

"Yes, well, my name's Kenny," he continued, "Now how can I help you?"

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, Kenny piped up, "Wait, you're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!"

Ron's ears went red and even Hermione blushed lightly, "Well yes-"

"You're getting married! Have you come to taste cakes?" Kenny implored, his voice getting higher.

Ron nodded, grinned. It was still rather flattering when he got recognized. Especially when he least expected it.

"Oh my god! My girlfriend, she's in Hogwarts, seventh year, loves you guys!" Kenny exclaimed, "Could I-I mean if it's not too much trouble-could I get an autograph for her?"

"Sure...," Hermione agreed, "But how about we taste those cakes first?"

Kenny nodded, vigourously, "Come on back."

Ron, Hermione and Marcel slipped behind the counter and Kenny led them to another room down a steel hallway. Ron was wrong. The bakery was much larger than he thought it was. In fact, it was much, much larger than anything Ron'd seen before. Rooms and rooms. It was fascinating how such a large thing could be enclosed in such a small thing. Ron also noticed how Kenny always got near him and tried making conversation. Alot of the topics were hard to respond to.

"You don't even know but you and Harry Potter are my idols!"

"If you choose our cake for your party can I meet Harry Potter during the wedding?"

"How did you get together with Hermione Granger? My girlfriend told me that in Witch Weekly she was going out with some other guy."

"My girlfriend often expects me to be like you guys..."

"She has the biggest crush on you..."

Ron gulped and was highly relieved when they reached a kitchen-looking area. It was as big and as the bedroom he and Hermione shared. Slices of cakes, about thirty and more different kinds were laid out on the center table. Big hefty slices of chocolate, vanilla, coffee, mocha, strawberry, lemon, and peach. Ron could barely hide his anticipation as they started the tasting.

Ron tasted them all, and despite Kenny's constant blubbering, enjoyed them all. But Hermione was a different story. It seemed zero to none of the cakes pleased her enough to become their wedding cake. Was she crazy?

"How about this White Silk cake?"

"What's in it?"

"And then my girlfriend said-huh?-oh, oh-um...Cream custard and homemade raspberry."

"No, next."

"Strawberry Vanilla Mousse."

"No, I'm not really enjoying these strawberries."

"Spanish Almond Torte?"

Hermione shook her head. Ron was beginning to get desperate.

"Red Velvet? Peanut Butter Truffle? Peaches and Cream? Lemon Poppy Seed? Hazelnut Prailine Torte?"

"Cream de mint? Biscuit de Savoie?" Marcel supplied, helping Ron out.

Hermione answered no to each. Kenny didn't seem perturbed.

"How about this one?" he inquired, holding out a creamy, slice of cake.

Hermione took it from him, eyeing it doubtfully. She raised only the smallest slice to her mouth. Quickly lowered her fork and wiped her lip with her napkin.

"This one," Hermione decided, "Taste to see if you like it, Ron."

Ron took her fork and slice, eagerly, and tasted it. It had such a light taste. So fluffy. Perfect.

"What is this?" Ron asked, sounding awestruck.

"White Chocolate Mousse made with layers of butter sponge cake white chocolate truffle, and white chocolate mousse loaded with chocolate chips for texture," Kenny explained, "Would you like to see the exterior of the cake?"

Ron and Hermione consented.

The exterior of the cake impressed Ron and Hermione just as they interior had. It was draped with pink and orange lilies. The perfect feel for their summer wedding. It also had intricate lace designs of the sides. They didn't even have to consult Marcel to decide this cake was going to be theirs.

"This one?" Kenny questioned, unneccessarily.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Marcel were heading off to the flower arrangement place. Ron didn't know how to refer to it. Florist's? Flowery? What did it really matter? He was just very pleased that he and Hermione had made an independant decision concerning the wedding.

However Ron had a feeling he wasn't going to be quite so great with the flowers. He knew very little of flowers and couldn't tell them apart half the time. They were of course, a pretty novelty piece but nothing that Ron had spent more than two minutes concentrating on. Had any man?

As if to answer this thoughts Marcel exclaimed, "Luk! Ve arre 'ere! Luk at vhose roses!"

The the sign over the 'florist's' read _Flowers, Flowers, Flowers!_ Already Ron hated the place. As they entered the outdoor shop of Flowers, Flowers, Flowers! Ron sensed a strong sick smell on his nose. All the sweet scent of all those flowers combined and made a rather revoltingly scent. L'eau de yuck. Or rather pollen. Hermione's nose twitched as she caught on to the scent too.

They proceeded further and Ron was almost blinded by the rainbow that were the flowers. Among the flowers and more flowers, odd couples of humans made their way through. Stopping here and there, Ron noticed many looked to be like Hermione and himself. More so forlorn than joyous.

"Vell, lit us begin!" Marcel exclaimed, sounding about the only person happy to be here, "Vill it ve roses furr you tvo?"

"Actually," Hermione grinned, "I'm rather allergic to roses."

"Yeah, they're way overdone," Ron added, "How about lilies to match the cake?"

"Great idea, Ron," Hermione agreed.

Ron basked in his glory. Marcel may know flowers better than Ron. But Ron knew Hermione better than him.

As the flower hunt began, Marcel soon got caught up and overwhelmed and lost Ron and Hermione. The lone couple stood to one corner studying various orchids. Ron had to admit he was rather fond of the lilac ones but he wouldn't tell Hermione so. He wasn't going to interfer too much with the flowers. That is, unless Hermione was planning to choose a horrendous arrangement.

They had only just moved on to the lilies when Hermione stopped in the middle of smelling a lily of the valley. Her face was oddly red and embarrassed.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Ron asked, suspiciously.

"Ron, look!" Hermione whispered, quickly.

Ron glanced in the direction she was apparently entranced with and saw one of the most unlucky sights there was possible for the two of them to see. Especially in a case like this.

Seamus Finnigan and he happened to be heading straight their way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey!Yeah I know I said no drama or anything but I didn't promise no cliffhangers. Here's one! LOL...sorry it took me so long to update. How about if I promise to update on Sunday for you guys if I reach 100+ reviews by then? Oh and I know Mrs. Wong didn't talk very much but I'm bad at Asian accents even though I have countless friends who are Nguyen's,Ngo's,Tran's,Thai's,Dien's,Du's,Tang's...you get it. **

**xoxo**

**(anyone interested to see how Ron and Hermione's cake looks, please check out my profile page. NOTE: I described orange lilies but the picture shows only pink. I just wanted orange lilies.)**


	7. Daffodils

**Disclaimer: Read the top of each of the last chapters. **

**Hello! Hmm...I feel bad. I'm updating this story in such quick succession and yet my other story is sitting unfinished. LOL...oh well. **

**mystikalolo: Yeah, yeah. Surprise! He's still alive! I liked Mrs. Wong too. I know, it's meant to be light. In fact I kind of wish it could be darker. LOL...but I'm planning a new R/Hr story which will come out later on. **

**hjpchick: Yeah I like cliffhangers too. **

**Mental357: I fully understand the 'mental' part in your pen name now.**

**PinkyTheSnowman: Haha yeah. Poor Mrs. Wong...Oh yeah! I almost forgot about Ross' monkey! LOL...coincidence. **

**piratingspiderelf: I LOVE the Killers. I own hot fuss and I love Brandon Flowers! His name seems like it would suit a character from Spongebob Squarepants to me for some reason. **

**azn flame92: Well at least now you know. **

**AmyChris: This is a very quick update for me but I promised. **

**daddysgirl101989, Weasel Princess: I loved all those cakes too. Very mouth-watering.**

**Thanks to: Magic and Sparkle, Mist Emoun Tains, dancerrdw, pyrolord and TheDaughterofKings. **

* * *

'_Marriage is a three ring circus: engagement ring, wedding ring and suffering_'-Anonymous

* * *

"Ron, Hermione," Seamus said, smiling, "What a pleasant surprise to see you two here."

He truthfully he did seem surprised. What shocked Ron even more that the 'pleasant' part didn't seem to be some polite lie on his part. He was grinning like he was looking at a baby playing in a field full of daisies.

Even though they were both caught off guard, Hermione was the first to recover.

"Hello Seamus," Hermione greeted, smiling uncomfortably.

Ron squirmed under the pressure as well. No matter how cordial each of them were, none could deny the awkwardness of the situation. After all a couple coming upon on of their ex's was extremely uncomfortable but it was even more so in their case. Ron _had _taken Hermione from Seamus on the night he proposed to her in a matter of speaking.

"Ron, how good to see you," Seamus said, his teeth still gleaming at him in an almost sickeningly friendly way.

"Yeah...," Ron murmured, "You too."

This situation could hardly get more awkward.

Seamus seemed not to notice his red ears and how much he'd fumbled over his own words, "So what brings you two here?"

_Ah_. Of course what Ron always forgot was that everything could always get more awkward. Ron looked to Hermione to explain the reason they were at the florist's.

"Uh...well," Hermione started, sounding for the first time, uncertain what to say, "Well actually Ron and I are planning to get married. And we're here for flower arrangements and all."

A slow silence slided over them. Ron preoccupied himself with a petunia near his elbow.

"What brings you here?" Hermione added, quickly.

Seamus' face only darkened. Goodness, was he upset? Poor bloke. Ron supposed he'd be upset if his ex-girlfriend and old classmate were getting married too. He felt he had to interrupt the silence.

"Seamus, I'm sorry, mate-" Ron started but Seamus cut him off.

"Haven't you two got the invitations yet?" Seamus asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Ron awed.

"What invites?" Hermione questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Well I'm getting married too. That's why I'm here," Seamus explained, "But I thought I'd sent you two the invites already."

"Oh," Ron said, suddenly feeling much better, "No we haven't. But then again we haven't checked out mailbox for two days, have we, Hermione?"

He put an arm around her and relaxed a bit. If Seamus was with someone else and happy enough to get married than he need not worry about showing his affection for Hermione in front of him. However, Hermione seemed to be thinking along a different scale.

"Married?" she breathed, slowly, "You're getting married?"

Seamus nodded, "And so are you! And with Ron at that! Funny how these things work out, isn't it?"

Ron grinned also, "All too true. So where's your fiance?"

"Not sure," Seamus shrugged, "Probably somewhere around here. Just trailing off, you know how they are."

Ron laughed, slightly in agreement and Hermione managed to give a weak smile. Ron stared at her solidly. What _was _wrong with her?

"Well I better get off and look for her," Seamus said, looking around, "I'll see you around. Hopefully at the wedding reception?"

"Of course," Ron assured him, taking full control of the conversation on the account of Hermione seemed temporarily petrified.

With that Seamus was off. Ron waited till he was out of hearing vicinity before turning towards Hermione.

"What's with you?" Ron demanded, biting his lip.

Hermione broke out of her stupor at his voice, "Seamus' engaged..."

She looked like she wanted to continue the sentence but never got around to it because she was lost in her thoughts. Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Hermione _was possibly jealous or worried or caring about Seamus? Did she want to be his girlfriend again or something?

"So?" Ron asked, in a slightly more sharper tone than he would've liked, "Who cares? Do _you _want to be the girl he's marrying or something?"

"Of course not!" Hermione cried, getting red, "It's just a bit demeaning!"

"What is?" Ron exclaimed, his voice getting loud and shrill, "Why do you even care? He _wanted _to propose to you and you said no! When did you say yes to him and no to me if you're so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Hermione shouted, causing people around them to turn and stare.

Ron's ears got redder and Hermione's face was flushing quickly.

"Then why are we arguing?" Ron yelled, starting to get frustrated.

"We're not!" Hermione trumpeted, "You're just yelling!"

"Fine! If my yelling is bothering you while you're thinking about Seamus so much then I'll go yell elsewhere!" Ron shouted, one last time before stomping off.

He wasn't quite sure where he was going but anything to leave that embarrassing scene was better than nothing. Witches and wizards stared at him as he went and he could feel Hermione's glare at the back of his neck. He was just walking past two particularly old witches when they broke out into a gossip fest over his argument with Hermione. He could be certain this would be in Witch Weekly soon enough.

Ron couldn't help but feel unappreciated and confused. He had been so certain that Hermione was in love with him that for a second he forgot how unsecure he'd been around her at one time. Maybe her love-their love-wasn't as strong as he'd intially thought. Why else would she go all gaga over Seamus? Hadn't she told him, herself, that she'd never loved him? Yet it only took one meeting and hearing that he was getting married to get her all hot and fussy.

Did she regret saying no that night in the park? Did it haunt her everyday? He'd remembered having that sort of feeling before he'd told Hermione he loved her. But now, maybe she felt that way about someone else?

He was just very greatful Marcel hadn't been there to witness the big argument. Ron had a feeling he would've taken Hermione's side instantly.

Ron rushed past a few more people, some who'd even had the nerve to ask him for his autograph at a moment like this and slumped down near a few daffodils and lilies. They were large enough to shelter him for the moment. He sat and sulked for a bit. Hopefully after he'd cooled off he could go find Hermione and have an _actual _conversation over what had just happened.

Was it his fault that he'd even asked? No, no, no was what his mind told him. He'd been right to be curious but perhaps he'd gone about it the wrong way. Ron heated up. Then again Hermione had sucked at explaining herself. Demeaning? What was so demeaning about Seamus getting engaged? Couldn't he be happy if Ron and Hermione were?

There was a distinct rustle nearby and suddenly Ron noticed a man, about his age, study the daffodils in admiration. Ron couldn't believe the admiration he saw in the wizard's eyes as he eyed the daffodil. His hand grazed a pale yellow petal.

"I like yellow," he spoke up, "What about you?"

Ron nearly jumped out of his skin at his voice. So he had known Ron was there and was acknowledging his presence in a nice sort of way. Ron imagined if the situation had been vice versa and he'd seen a man staring at him as Ron had been staring at this stranger, Ron would've acknowledged him in a creepp-stalker-like kind of way.

"Erm-Actually I hate yellow," Ron answered, truthfully.

"Makes sense," the wizard, nodded reasonably, picking a daffodil out of the bunch.

"Does it?" Ron inquired, intrigued by his man's strange behavior.

He came around and sat down beside Ron, on a wooden plank, "Of course. You're a redhead. Yellow always clashes with red hair."

Ron thought about it for a moment and decided the statement the man had just made was rather true. His main reason for hating yellow was because it looked so horrid on him.

"You're right," Ron admitted, staring at the daffodil the man twirled in his hand.

"But you have to remember," the man went on, "That yellow is also a very beautiful color on others. Others like the sun, honey, lemons and even this daffodil for explain look fantastic in yellow."

Ron nodded. He had no clue why he let this man sit here beside him and talk all this rubbish. But it seemed he was going somewhere meaningful with this.

"What color do you like?" the man questioned, sniffing in the scent of the daffodil.

"Blue," Ron said, without further thought.

"I hate blue," the man laughed, "It goes horribly with my amethyst eyes, you see."

Ron turned and for the first time studied the overall appearance of the man. He was taller than Ron was and had dark brown hair. Ron stared wistfully at his facial hair. Ron could _never _grow facial hair like that.

"So now you know different colors have different effects on different people," the man clarified, "It's the same with words and sudden information."

Ron raised an eyebrow. Could it be possible that all this talk of daffodils and colors could lead straight to his argument with Hermione?

"What you're saying is...?" Ron trailed off, "That even though what Seamus said didn't really effect, it could've affected Hermione in different ways?"

"Who's talking about Hermione?" the man implored, a single eyebrow raised.

Ron laughed, softly, "You must've heard us argue. The whole florist's heard us argue."

"True," the man agreed, "But I was only talking of colors. But I suppose Hermione-was that the pretty witch you argued with?-could often be compared to a flower. She needs nuturing and care and attention. But all flowers are different. She needs different things than you would."

Ron took the daffodil out of the man's hand and twirled it himself.

"Who's to say she never cared for Seamus? It's a big blow to find out someone you care for is getting married," the man continued, "She'll accept it eventually I'm sure. I mean there's no denying she loves you. After all you two have been through."

Now it was Ron's turn to pose a real mind numbing question, "How do you know all we've been through?"

The man smiled, "I think it's time I go."

For some reason Ron let him go without finding out how he knew what he knew. He sat there for a while longer and to his surprise found he wasn't angry at all anymore. In fact he was rather chirpy to go and find Hermione. Hopefully now they could make up.

He stood, placed the daffodil back among its family and was just about to take off in search of Hermione when she found him. She seemed to have cooled off too and gestured for him to sit down the the wooden plank once again.

They sat and a quiet waved them over. Ron, however, wasn't so very uncomfortable with it.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Ron said, being the first to beak the silence, "I shouldn't have been so accusing."

Hermione sighed, "Don't apologize. I would've been rather furious with you too. It's just-"

"Just what?" Ron cut in, causing Hermione to shoot him a look. He fell silent again.

"It's just weird, I guess. I mean I dated Seamus for three years and it took three years for him to propose to me," Hermione said, scratching her nose, endearingly, "And whoever he's with now...it took him only about a year to meet her and he's already proposed. I mean-what was wrong with me?"

"But he didn't love you, you knew that," Ron supplied, he still wasn't getting what all the fuss was about.

"I know...it's just hard to explain," Hermione went on, "The fact that I left such a small impression on him that he'd already fall in love and plan his wedding is just a bit self-destructing."

"Oh come on," Ron said, trying to make her feel better, "You've done the same thing to him and you don't seem him getting all worked up."

"That's because I _always _loved you," Hermione clarified, "He's only just met this person, probably."

"But what you're forgetting is the important part," Ron sighed, taking her hand, "That you've _always _loved me and I've _always _loved you. What else matters?"

Hermione looked at him in an impeccably strange way for a moment. It seemed that she was seeing him in a new light and found some sudden respect for him that wasn't quite there before.

"Nothing else matters," she smiled, closing the gap between them with a kiss.

* * *

Ron and Hermione had finally found Marcel and were on there way leaving the florist's. They had chosen their flower arrangement which was to be wild flowers and lilies in an array of bright colors. Even yellow. To Ron's surprised he was noticing how all this wedding business was beginning to come together. However the shining glory of the day was how he and Hermione had managed to patch up their first post-engagement fight.

Now on the best of terms they were just out of the florist's when they bumped into Seamus again. He standing around the very daffodils that Ron'd had the discussion with the man at.

"Find your flowers?" Seamus asked, holding a daffodil.

"Yes and you?" Hermione questioned in return.

"Yeah, these daffodils right here," Seamus answered, offering one to Hermione.

She took it gingerly, "Oh really? Where's your fiance?"

Seamus looked about, "Where in the world-? Alex just right here a second ago. Alex! Alex!"

Another rustle and then to Ron and Hermione's great surprise, _the man_ came up and took Seamus' hand. _The man_. Ron had nothing against the obvious relationship between the man and Seamus but he'd just never thought Seamus was...gay?

Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines, "So, this is Alex?-weak laughter-How wonderful to finally meet you."

"Same to you," Alex grinned, and shook Hermione's hand, "And this must be your fiance?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, "This is Ron."

"Hello Ron," Alex greeted, "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about the two of you from Seamus."

Ron overcame his premier shock and managed to smile, "You too. Those are some very nice yellow daffodils you've got there."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! Hello! Hello! PROMISE FULFILLED!**

**xoxo**


	8. Right

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Harry Potter and his kingdom is the day that pigs will fly.

**A/N:**(((_winky sings:_A few times I've been around that track so it's not just gonna happen like that))) LOL...music is what makes the world go round. Too bad I don't have any musical talent. Oh and by the way, I'm going back to my original way of thank-you's. Personal notes to all! I'm on Spring Break so I thought I'd celebrate by giving some extra attention to the people who really matter while writing a fic, _the reviewers_.

**dancerrdw: **Thanks. Your reviews are short and sweet.

**hjpchick: **Thanks you. Seamus turning out gay was just a sort of spurr of the moment sort of thing.

**Mental357: **I think I'm almost starting to understand what your reviews mean. LOL...My cousin, Tanzina, also is a February baby and also has amethyst as her birthstone. I love amethyst eyes too! So hot...HAHA j/k.

**daddysgirl101989: **LOL...yay! I didn't know making Seamus gay would appeal to everyone so much but I guess it was one of the better parts of this story. I was in a horrible mood while writing last chapter but I made the promise. Glad it worked out well in the end. Many people are curious as to how Seamus turned gay. Someone actually asked me to write a story on it. Haha...well it all happened after he and Hermione broke up...

**mystikalolo: **I think Seamus is gay. Just plain gay in this story. It just took him a break up with Hermione to realize his sexuality and come out of the closet. Alex _was_ the guy Ron was talking to earlier. Hmm...Seamus and Alex story? Who knows. LOL.

**Weasel Princess: **Welcome. It was a hard promise to keep but at least it's done with. Seamus turning out to be gay was very, very, unexpected even for me.

**piratingspiderelf: **Yeah it was rather surprisingly. I'm getting the impression you didn't get around to finishing your review since you stopped at the word 'I' Thanks anyways!

**Magic and sparkle: **Hey, yeah I never thought of it that way but I guess you're right.

**pyrolord: **Don't worry I don't really mind. I didn't expect Seamus to be gay and I guess it is quite the shocker.

**TheDaughterofKings: **Yeah, well it means that you are interacting with your soul mate. It doesn't mean you're snogging them. So perhaps Seamus was chatting up Alex just like Hermione was kind of falling for Ron.

**Laury Weasley: **Thanks for the enthuasiasm!

**Grint'sBestGal: **Yeah, pretty big shocker. Yup but it doesn't effect the general plot of the story very much and his fiance is very much nice.

**PinkyTheSnowman: **Thank you. I'm glad I managed to pull off something unexpected. The guy at the florist's that Ron was talking to was Alex. LOL.

**jenn: **I'm not a real fan of guy on guy stuff either. Actually it goes against all my religious teachings and crap but it won't be a huge part of the story.

**i-h8-sclub: **Thanks. Always nice to hear from people who liked His Hermione. I hope I can get it up to par so it eventually becomes as good as my last R/Hr shot.

**thisisabstract: **Firstly, thank you for the compliments. Real sweet. And secondly, when Seamus was with Hermione he didn't realize he was gay. But after they broke up he sort of came out of the closet.

**mini veela: **Cute pen name. Oh and believe me I never saw it coming either.

**sjpgurl: **Yeah I thought about that too hah...

Beware! I cracked and added a little bit of** Drama!**

* * *

'_I would much rather have regrets about not doing what people said, than regretting not doing what my heart led me to do and wondering what life would've been like if I'd just been myself_'- Brittany Renée

* * *

Whizzgate park and outdoor chapel was very beautiful. Of course Ron had thought that every single place he and Hermione had seen as a possible place to hold their wedding had been beautiful. But this was exceptional. Even he could tell that. The grass was such a peppermint green that it reminded him of the fields and slopes at Hogwarts. The chapel, if it could be called that, was made of a sort of chalky brown net. The manager of Whizzgate said it was possible to arrange their flowers on it so that the sunlight would be dimmed. Patches of it would make it's way through to give the whole large, chapel, a misty, morning glow feeling.

Hermione seemed enchanted by the marvelous view the Whizzgate provided for a wedding environment. Ron didn't think they really needed to talk over and decide that this was the best place they'd seen all day.

Ron was beginning to get an itch inside that told him that the day they were to be wed was drawing ever closer. And, when he began to think about it, he realized most of the planning was done. They had chose a cater, a cake, flowers, and Ron knew Hermione had only recently gone out and chosen a wedding gown. He, of course, needed his wedding robes but he knew it'd only take a twenty minute trip to Madame Malkin's with Harry to pick out an outfit. He didn't really care what he wore so long as he had Hermione on his arm by the end of this journey. Of course, he couldn't very well go to his own wedding wearing the worst dress robes among the lot. No, he'd be dishing out quite a few galleons for that perfect set of robes.

May had ended, and it was already the latter half of June. Before Ron knew it, it would be July fifteenth, the big day. He shivered for the strangest reason. He'd waited so long to be with Hermione. He was always so sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and yet he shivered? Just nerves...

"What do you think, Ron?" Hermione said, waking him from his thoughts, "Do you like the place?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's great...," Ron murmured in return.

He was rather frightened by his sudden attack of nerves. He had heard of cold feet before getting married but he didn't think he'd ever experience it. And it was still a good long while till the wedding. He'd feel much better by then. They still had a lot of things to do. Like choose music and Hermione had to chose bridemaid's dresses too. And all that stuff. There was still time.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Wrong? Nothing," Ron mumbled back.

"Righhttt," Hermione prolonged, "You're horrid at lying. Now tell me the truth."

Ron knew he could always tell Hermione what was on his mind, how he felt without her teasing him too much but this simple fact wouldn't be as welcomed. It would hurt her feelings. Break her heart, possibly?

"I have a stomach ache," Ron lied, rubbing his soft, interior to emphasize the point.

Hermione bought it, "What did I tell you about eating that shrimp and that new flavor of ice cream?"

And she said he couldn't lie well. He could when he really needed to. Anybody could when they _really _wanted to. I mean, whoever said they were an honest man were lying very, very badly.

"But it was just so impossibly good!" Ron protested.

"If you get sick or anything before the wedding," Hermione continued, "There might not _be _a wedding."

"God forbid," Ron laughed, half-heartedly and pulled Hermione closer to him.

She frowned and muttered, "Prat," before sinking her head into his shoulder.

* * *

"Uh, Ron, Hermione told me not to let you buy that flavor of ice cream," Harry said, cutting into Ron's order, and smilingly added, "She said it gives you a _tummy ache_."

Ron blushed. He knew that lie was bound to backfire on him. The man behind the counter snickered and Ron's ears went red.

"Thank you for your imput, _Harry_," Ron replied, between clenched teeth, "But I think I can handle it."

Harry shrugged and began licking his own raspberry walnut cone. It was a strange sight to see them both, grown men, licking ice cream and strolling down Diagon Alley as if they were still in Hogwarts Second Year. Some people stopped it stare at the twosome who were quite the famous pair in their adult years and others even asked for autographs.

"So, to Madame Malkin's then?" Harry suggested, licking a side of the cone where the ice cream was dripping.

"Mmm," Ron agreed, "You don't think it's too weird that we're going shopping like this?"

"What? Two guys going to buy dress robes? Nah," Harry said in mock ignorance.

Ron laughed. Somehow Harry had always managed to make him feel good and rather special if it didn't sound too odd. After all Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived and he could choose to have any friend among the millions of wizards there were in the world but he chose Ron even though Ron didn't really have anything to offer him. Other than loyalty and his friendship that is. Perhaps that was just enough.

Madame Malkin's was full with people as usual. Mostly witches and even some Hogwarts students who were getting a headstart on buying school robes. Ron and Harry entered and immediately resembled a few geese among doves.

A sales witch glared at them, piercingly, "No food in the shoppe!"

Harry got rather flushed and Ron's ears were undeniably red. They took another ten minutes standing outside in the busy street licking their ice creams frantically because they didn't want to throw them away. They were _too good_. And both wizards knew better than to come back latter. If they left Madame Malkin's now they'd pass them the Quidditch store and then there would be no coming back.

Harry was taking longer than Ron to finish so typically Ron gave him a hearty shove and the scoop plopped right off his cone. Harry scowled but grudgingly left the ice cream as was and entered the shoppe.

This time they were met with the more inviting form of Madame Malkin, herself. She was getting older, they all knew but rumor had it that she took special potions to keep herself looking youthful.

"Why look here! Misters Potter and Weasley! How splendid," she cried, clapping her hands, "I'm guessing you're here for Mr. Weasley's wedding? Why of course it's the reason! Ursula, go get these boys some of the best wedding robes you can find."

The glaring sales witch was sent off into the back to find some of the most beautiful pieces. Madame Malkin's grinned and flaunted teeth that had undeniably been bleached white.

"Mr. Weasley weds Ms. Granger, how wonderful," Madame Malkin sighed, "I'm guessing you haven't sent out the invitations yet since I haven't received one?"

She stared at him dangerously for a moment. Ron shifted, uncomfortably.

"No, we haven't," Ron said, truthfully, "We plan on doing so next week."

Madame Malkin smiled, "How lovely."

Ron pondered over how many times Madame Malkin had said the word 'how' followed by some sickening happy word like splendid, wonderful or lovely. Three so far. He'd keep track. Harry brushed something off his robes and would soon sorely regret it because it made him catch Madame Malkin's attention.

"And you, Mr. Potter, planning on getting wed anytime soon?" Madame Malkin implored, stroking her neck.

"Erm...maybe not just yet," Harry responded.

"Oh I see," Madame Malkin smiled, in a sad-like manner, "Lady problems? I knew that blonde was rather out of it-"

"Oh no," Harry shook his head, "Just not the right moment."

Madame Malkin smiled sadly at him once again, "Remember boy. Men always date blondes but they all end up marrying brunettes. Isn't that right, Weasley?"

She followed this with a quick slap on Ron's thigh and he and Harry laughed in discomfort. Where was that sales witch with their robes?

The sales witch returned eventually, her hair in high curls. Black robe after black robe followed. Every wizard and witch had a signature color. Black. It was the color of their ancestors, each and every one of them. It was a color often related to magic. Black was also one of the few colors that didn't clash horribly with his hair color.

Ron promptly began trying on various robes. Luckily after the first five other customers entered the store and required Madame Malkin's attention. Ron breathed in the sweet air of relief. Harry leaned against a wall and watched Ron walk out in ridiculous robe after ridiculous robe. He would only give a small compliment but it would size by the whole outfit perfectly.

"Too puffy."

"Too furry."

"Too feminine."

"Too lacey."

"Too much of something you're mother would pick out for you."

"Too _Lockhart_."

Ron had to agree. This set of robes were black but had areas with lilac silk. It was too reminiscint of his ex-Professor. He headed back into the change rooms rather disappointed. Nothing pleased him quite as he would like. He grabbed another thing off the rack and considered not only what he would like but what would Hermione like? He wanted to please her also.

He suddenly found one that was perfect to Hermione's liking. And he found it rather endearing too. It was entirely white and black, cut crisp and simple. He'd look perfectly perfect in this robe. Pulling it on he headed out.

Harry looked rather drowsy but he was staying awake for his best mate's sake. His eyes widened slightly as Ron's entrance.

"How's this?" Ron asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

"It looks fabulous!" the mirror squealed, "It gives you shoulders!"

Harry nodded, "Ditto to what the mirror said. This is the best one."

Ron grinned. So he'd finally found a pair of robes. He headed back to the change room, sure he was going to buy it. That was when he'd noticed it. A black robe, quite at the bottom of the pile. He pulled it out from under the rest and studied it. It was close to the one he was wearing now except it was completely black save for the emblem of the Chudley Canons on the back. It added a spurge of color and was large so that it was there for the whole world to read. Ron couldn't resist his urge to try it on.

Harry was twiddling with his wand when Ron came out dawned in the Chudley Canons wedding robes.

"Oh my god," Harry gasped, "You're trying on robes even though we've chosen one? You've become a woman!"

"Shut up," Ron said, automatically, staring at himself in the mirror, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Harry said, blankly, "What I'm thinking is what was wrong with the last robe?"

"Nothing," Ron answered, "It just I saw this one and...will you check out the back on these robes!"

He turned so Harry could read the fiery canon ball emblem.

"Chudley Canons," Harry read, grinning like mad, "Well I have to say this is another fine set of robes."

"I know!" Ron exclaimed, unneccessarily, "But which do I chose?"

"Take this on off first then we'll decide," Harry supplied, scratching his nose.

Ron headed back and came out with both robes in hand. He placed them both in front of him and glanced at them to make the big decision. To admitt it Ron loved the Chudley Canons robe much more but he knew Hermione would love the other one. He knew Quidditch wasn't her favorite thing. She could think of a hundred other ways to spend her time. He didn't think Hermione'd be pleased to see he'd encorporated Quidditch into the most important day of her life. Then again...this robe had appealed to Ron in ways the other bland one could not.

"Ok, Ron, come on," Harry spoke up, breaking his train of thought, "Choose a robe. I mean, what's keeping you?"

Ron breathed out deeply, "I want this robe."

He motioned towards the one with the Chudley Canons emblem on the back. Harry picked it up.

"Then buy it," Harry decided, "It is wicked."

"But then again I'm not sure Hermione would like it," Ron grumbled to himself more than Harry, "So this one would be the safe bet."

Harry looked at him for a minute, "I cannot believe you're actually worried about what Hermione'll think."

Ron blinked, "Why?"

"If you like this Chudley Canons robe so much then she'll love it too," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "She likes you for being yourself. God knows she's seen all sides of you. After all those were a long seven years at Hogwarts. Now if you're beginning to illusion that she doesn't like you for you then why're you marrying her?"

Ron quieted and stared the robes.

"You _know _she loves you as you are. You _know _she thinks you're worth her time," Harry went on, "Or else there wouldn't be a wedding going on here, right?"

Ron blanked. Was he right? Or what was Ron falling into? A wedding that could only end in divorce? NO. He needed to snap out of his free fringed daze.

"_Right_?" Harry repeated, eyebrows raised high.

"Right," Ron nodded, breathing slowly, "Chudley Canons robes it is."

Was he right?

* * *

**Author's Note: Did I scare you guys with that last chapter? Don't worry about it too much yet. Gosh I'm so sick, it's not even funny. You know I just watched Finding Neverland and I cried my eyes out at the end. (((sighs))) I'm a real cry baby. I've cried from books, fanfictions and even the Iron Giant movie made me cry. LOL. **

**xoxo**

**winkywink**


	9. A Case of Nerves

**Disclaimer: **" " (Use your imagination to fill in the blanks)

_Hi. _Yes I know you all hate me. I'm rather displeased with myself as of late. Every time I go to write this story...I feel so lazy. I feel rather 'inspiration-less' if that's a word. I have no clue why and it's really itchy me that I can't get this story done. Then recently I realized it was because I was going through one of those phases in my life, you know, the annoying ones where you're _always _tired and life feels so bland? Well I'm breaking out it and now I decided to risk getting angry tomatoes thrown at me by writing this chapter. I'm sorry to all the reviewers.

**pyrolord: **I'm guessing you don't even remember what you wrote haha. But yes I think you're on the mark when you think Hermione may not find the robes...(ahem) appealing. Just to add though, the robes aren't entirely orange. In fact they're black but they have an orange emblem of the Canons on the back.

**QueEnfullofDrama: **Yes I don't like that little saying either. It's rather "mean" to both sides but sometimes it's not _my _opinion, it's character's.

**One With A Constant Sugar High: **Nice new pen name. Well you'll soon find out if Hermione likes the Chudley Canons robes. Seamus? Well he'll be in the story a bit later but don't worry he won't cause any trouble. And yes...I am sooo jealous.

**dancerrdw: **Thanks! Glad to know I'm improving.

**PinkyTheSnowman: **Alex is Seamus' fiance. Yess...the dreadful pre-wedding doubts. Haha...may I ask why you were wearing huge fake nails?

**Magic and Sparkle: **Haha yeah that was a cute part. Yes I know. Ron's taste is rather sub par in the last chapter.

**hpchick13: **This story won't be as long as His Hermione. But yeah I know...disaster is the perfect word for those robes.

**daddysgirl101989: **Yes! I do love that movie! You're correct with the oncoming fight. I mean come on, quidditch emblem? As an estimation...probably five to seven more chapters? His Hermione is rather dramatic..this is mostly for comic pleasure.

**AmyChris: **Thank you! Thank you! And Thank you!

**singdownthemoonHorselvr: **Yeah she is high maintenance.

**piratingspiderelf: **That's ok. That's so cool! You get to see them in Vegas. When? Haha...I would slaughter my fiance as well.

**TheDaughterOfKings: **Yeah, too true.

**silver-pensieve: **Harry is already married but he's disclosing it from Madame Malkin's because she wasn't invited to the wedding.

**mystikalolo: **Yeah I know. So the reaction should be rather special LOL.

**angelps7: **I think I do remember you. Thanks for reading this one too.

**IamRupertFan: **LOL...I'm so sorry. But it's people like you who gave me the inspiration to write again. I hate letting people down.

**thisisabstract: **

S

O

R

R

Y

But hey-I updated finally! I promise it won't take as long again.

* * *

'_Deep in my heart I'm concealing things I'm longing to say. Scared to confess how I'm feeling. Frightened you'll slip away_'-Anonymous

* * *

Nervous was the word as Ron headed back to his and Hermione's house, betterly known as, of course, as Handlangers. According to Hermione it mean 'Sidekicks' in Dutch. The Media referred to their house as Handlangers after they moved in because of their aiding Harry in the war against Voldemort.

Ron was fumbling for his keys rather on purpose then not as he avoided showing Hermione his robes. It one of those times in life where, on a sudden rush you bought something or even got something pierced or tatooed, then regretted it. He still loved the robes he'd bought but the magic was wearing off and all he could think of was how she would react at seeing the Chudley Canons emblem on the back of his otherwise black robes.

Unfortunately he'd had to open the door sometime and after he did he was met with a seemingly quiet house.

"H-Hermione?" he called, even his voice was shaky at the moment.

He took off his cloak and hung it while turning his head for sight of his lady love.

"Ron, is that you?" Hermione asked, coming out of the kitchen. She noticed him then added, "Hey, did you get the robes?"

She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away expectantly.

"Uh-Ron stared at the bag in his hand-yes...but..."

"Well let me see," Hermione said, grabbing the bag out of his hand.

She began heading upstairs. Obviously she wanted to lay it down on the bed and admire it and everything. Now Ron was beginning to truely resent the buy. Hermione was completely anti-Quidditch. In fact she only tolerated it for his sake. She let him have the den decorated entirely for the Canons but he had a feeling she wouldn't be so giving to the Canons where her wedding was concerned.

Ron followed her trying to discourage her from looking at the robe. Perhaps if he was lucky he could return it.

"Hermione, listen, are you sure you want to look at my robes? Isn't that Muggle bad luck or something?" Ron questioned, brushing away some bangs that had fell over his eyes.

Hermione laughed, "It's only bad luck if you see my gown."

Ron bit his lip as Hermione headed into the bedroom. She lay the bag on the bed and slowly pulled the robes out of the it.

"Oh, wow, Ron," Hermione said, slightly shiny-eyed, "I'm impressed. You know I had my doubts about you and Harry picking out a nice pair of wedding robes but you're proved me wrong."

Ron smiled, weakly, "Doubts? What possible doubts could you have?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought you'd get a horrendous color or have it oddly themed or something. Like Quidditch themed or Candy themed or I dunno," she laughed, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Ron laughed but it felt like choking to him, "Heh...it's alright."

"Now let's see the back of this," Hermione suggested, reaching out to flip over the robes.

"NO!" Ron exclaimed, causing Hermione to stare at him, incredulously, "Um, I mean no, let's not. I want to leave the rest to surprise."

"What? Don't be silly, Ron. I just want to have a look," Hermione said, laughed at his craziness.

By now both his and Hermione's hands were clenching the robes.

"But-," Ron paused. He didn't know what to say to stop her. He removed his hand, "Ok, have a look."

She turned the dress robes over and the unevitable followed. She gapped at the bright orange emblem of the Chudley Canons that covered the upper part of the robes.

"Chudley Canons?" she breathed and Ron swore he saw smoke come out of her nostrils, "CHUDLEY CANONS!"

"Listen Hermione, let me explain-" Ron said in a rush.

"Explain? What's there to explain? I just have to share you for the rest of my life don't I?" Hermione cried, rather like a whining child and stomped off.

Ron was beyond shock. Of all the things she were to say...he didn't expect that. _Share? _She never had to share him with anyone. Rather it was the opposite. He was sharing her with everyone else ever since he'd first met her-Harry, Krum, Seamus, Marcel.

He heated up. He wasn't going to let the argument end there. He rushed foolhardedly into the guest bedroom where Hermione was and began defending himself.

"_You share me? _I share you!" he shouted, "Listen I didn't mean to disappoint so if you want me to return it then fine I will but you don't have to yell! Hey!..hey? Why aren't you turning around?"

She turned around and Ron felt rather like a jerk. She was crying.

"Oh, 'Mione!" he squeaked, rather helplessly before rushing over to her, "Don't cry, baby. I'm so _sorry_."

Hermione let him hold her and dug her face into his chest and cried her heart out. Ron suddenly stiffened. This was not how Hermione reacted to arguments. She was strong and he'd hardly ever seen her cry. Something was up. These tears weren't over there little arguement.

"Hermione?" Ron implored, softly, "What's wrong?"

She was taking in shallow, shaky, breaths and her eyes peered up at him, "Nothing."

Liar. Of course he couldn't tell her so. That would only cause more tears.

"Are you sure?" Ron inquired. Hermione could never lie to him like that. She wouldn't...

"Yes," she mumbled, pulling away from him, "Don't worry about me."

She flashed him a smile. However her face darkened after a moment.

"About those robes...,"

"I'll exchange them," Ron agreed.

"No, that's not what I meant," Hermione sighed, "This is your day as much as mine. And if I get to choose my own wedding gown, you deserve to choose your own robes. So...if you want, you keep your current robes."

"Are you serious? But you were so upset...," Ron murmured.

"No, really. I was just being stupid. It's that time of the month," Hermione explained, her eyes not quite meeting his at the last part.

"Oh," Ron smiled, uncomfortably, "I see. So we're good?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione grinned, squirming her arms around his middle.

Ron kissed the top of her head before resting his head there. No matter no much Hermione denied it...something was up. She was acting far too strange.

* * *

"And then she said nothing was wrong," Ron retold the peculiar story to Harry who was reading the latest issue of _Snitch_, the premium Quidditch magazine.

"Hmm, sounds very...un-Hermione-like," Harry commented, "I agree. Something's up."

Ron plomped down on the sofa next to Harry. They were at the Potter's residence which was now Godric's Hollow.

"Where's the Mrs.'s?" Ron asked, picking up a ball from a table and tossing it up in the air.

"At the Healer's," Harry said, flipping a page in Snitch.

"Healer's? Why? What's wrong?" Ron said, rather alarmed.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled.

"Ok, now that was creepy. You sounded just like Hermione when you said that," Ron teased.

Harry smiled and looked up from his magazine, "Well I said nothing because I'm avoiding telling you that Luna might be pregnant."

"Oh?" Ron raised an eyebrow, "Hah...perhaps Hermione's avoiding telling me she's pregnant?"

The two began to laugh. However, Harry quickly returned to his magazine looking more pensieve than usual.

"Worried about having a kid?" Ron implored.

"Huh? Yeah, that's right," Harry grinned.

"Don't you daze out on me too!" Ron joked, "First Hermione, now you."

"Alright fine, what would you like to talk about?" Harry said, closing his magazine and looking, intently, at Ron.

"Ok, how about the recent article in the Daily Prophet about that blow heart Zachrias Smith getting the position of Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation? Don't you remember him from our Hogwarts years? Especially in fifth when he joined that Dumbledore's Army we had going on. I never liked the ill look of him..."

Harry lost track of what his best mate was saying because something else so big-so huge-so undeniably important was on his mind.

* * *

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger! We need some last minute decisions to be made! Shall we lose the Hippogriff saying, 'Griffin' or shall we lose the one where Celestina Warbeck gets a manicure? Oh and we've got page A6 overbooked by Quality Qudditch Supplies and Madame Malkin's and I also need to know if you wanted the Malfoy article vertical or horizontal?" asked Megan Jones, Hermione's assitant in her usual timid voice.

"Lose both stories and get some decent pictures of Zachrias Smith to fill up the blanks. Give Quality Qudditch Supplies A6 and tell Madame Malkin's that we'll give her B11, the page with the Malfoy story, for ten percent off. If she gives you trouble ask her to directly contact me. So if her ad is to be on B11 then we need the Malfoy story to be vertical, got it?" Hermione demanded, her voice the opposite of Megan's. It was strong, confident, and in control.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Megan nodded, "Actually I also have to add you have a visitor."

"Visitor?" Hermione repeated, rather surprised. She stopped right in front of the door to her office, "Whoever it is, tell them I can't meet them right now. Deadline is in half an hour and I have some urgent owls that need to be sent."

"But-but-but Miss Granger!" Megan urged.

"Yes?" Hermione sighed, trying to keep her calm. Her hand was already on the doorknob.

"It's someone I think you would like to meet," Megan replied, her glasses falling off in fright.

"Who?" Hermione inquired, her head turned slightly to the speaker.

"Mr. Potter," Megan said, "He said-"

"Let him in and escort him to my office," Hermione responded.

_Harry? _Now why would he come to visit her?

Harry managed to brush off Colin Creevey as he finally reached the door of Hermione's office. He knocked once and heard a faint 'Come in' before turning the doorknob and entering.

Hermione was sitting at her desk, sorting through mounds of paper. She was scrolling quickly and looked up at him when he entered. She dropped the quill and smiled.

"Hello Harry," Hermione greeted.

"Hermione," Harry nodded in turn, "How're you?"

"Good, you?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't be better," Harry said, seating himself in the chair across from her.

"So what to I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Hermione questioned, flipping her hair.

Harry smiled. She was getting down to the grill.

"Well...truth be told I'm here because Ron told me about the fight he and you had," Harry said, taking on a more serious tone.

"Oh I get it. Yeah it was a rather useless arguement. Luckily we're over it now," Hermione replied.

"Mmm...good, good," Harry nodded, "Listen Hermione, I love you, so I'm not going to lie to you."

"Who wants you to lie?" Hermione laughed, nervously.

"Hermione, I know why you were acting so strange," Harry said, solidly.

"Strange? I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said, trying to smile.

"Oh come on, 'Mione," Harry said, getting up and walking over to her, "Ron didn't notice but it didn't mean I wouldn't."

"Harry...," Hermione whispered, her voice breaking, "Don't."

He was right in front of her now, "You're pregnant."

Upon hearing those words Hermione broke out into tears that could've filled a river. Harry wrapped her up into a hug.

"It's ok, Hermione, it's ok," Harry murmured to her.

She pulled away, "No it's not. What'll Ron think?"

"He won't give it a second thought. He'll be overjoyed that he has a son!" Harry smiled.

"Except...," Hermione breathed, "It's not his son."

"What...?" Harry mumbled stepping away from her, "What happened?"

"I don't know...I have no clue. I should still be a virgin according to things. I've never had sex," Hermione fumbled over her own words, "But I skipped a period and I was trying to figure out what was wrong...I've never slept with anybody I swear Harry, I swear. I don't know how I could be pregnant...but-her voice cracked and more tears sprung to her eyes-I am somehow...and how can I tell him that?"

Harry was rather confused himself but he managed to put an arm around her and try to comfort her, "Don't worry, you're not in this alone. I'll help you...I'll help you tell Ron...I bet I can get Luna to help too."

"No! No...I don't want anybody else getting involved in this," Hermione said, shaking her head, "I don't want you to get involved in this. I'm researching books, trying to figure out how all this is possible. All the Muggle pamphlets have the most detail."

"At least let me help. I won't take no for an answer," Harry said, firmly.

"You can help research. But I don't want you doing anything else," Hermione decided.

"What _do _you want me to do?" Harry asked her.

"Don't tell Ron."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, you're all wondering.. am I crazy? But don't worry. Stuff will happen. I know it's rather confusing but Hermione didn't cheat on Ron. And...yes...more will come sooner than later. I won't take a month next time. **

**winky-wink **


	10. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: **I have never used I, own, and HP in the same sentence unless there's a don't in it. You get my point?

How're you today? I'm sure you're all confused about what happened in the last chapter. I mean Hermione _pregnant_? I didn't exactly give any hints pointing in that direction...but you'll see...eventually.

**hpchick13: **I'm glad you liked it in all its confusion lol.

**summerxkiss2: **I know. I love Ron and Hermione together. It seems so right.

**dancerrdw: **Thanks.

**Grint'sBestGal: **Haha no not Jesus. No religion in my stories as far as I know. You have some good theories. Oh god you're so right. Long waits are worth it when it's a good chapter.

**QueEnfullofDrama: **Yes I know. Very strange.

**One With A Constant Sugar High: **Yes I know! Do you go on mugglenet? That's where I get my days counted off from haha. I cannot WAIT till HBP comes out.

**piratingspiderelf: **The Killers sound awesome. Yeah I know. She was sidetracked from the robes by her un-sexed pregnancy.

**msyticofthepen: **I will try to update more and more faster. I promise.

**TheDaughterOfKings: **LOL...nah it's ok. I kind of deserve it after the last long wait.

**IAmRupertFan: **Hehe. I almost kind of like his robes too. Thank you too!

**Magic and Sparkle: **Hah thanks I will.

**mim: **I know. I love cliffhangers but even so confusing cliffhangers.

**Albino Redneck: **Wow...that's freaky.

**catus: **Thanks! I like the more dramatic plots.

**silver-pensieve: **Yes, finally a cliffhanger. I love them.

**PinkyTheSnowman: **Yeah, I'm sure that's what everyone thought lol. Yes very large. Haha fancy pants, that's cute. I need to use that sometime in my vocabulary. Nope Krum didn't rape her, I'm sure she would've remembered. And no to the muggleborn thing. But interesting theories!

**daddysgirl101989: **I love the drama much more too. Nope I don't plan to make up some magic thing...I don't like that idea too much.

**okabacha: **Yes, as do all the other reviewers. I love keeping people guessing.

**Laurel Kingsley: **Wow, thanks. What do you mean by the question marks? I can work on it if I know what it means...lol..and I'll go read your story right NOW. ((goes off to read 'the Golden Zephyr')) Ok done reading and I left a review. Good job on that story and I'm really flattered that you actually think my opinion _matters. _That means a lot, thanks!

**Kathleen: **Woah that's alot of reading. Thanks for reading these two stories!

**Aimz16: **Ron's reaction might not even come in this chapter.

* * *

'_I pretty much try to stay in a constant state of confusion just because of the expression it leaves on my face_'-Johnny Depp

* * *

A warm night wore on. Yet in Ron's bed, he felt so cold. Hermione was beside him but had her back turned to him. She was all the way on the other side and wouldn't let come an inch nearer. He was confused. What could be wrong with her? Ever since the robe incident a few days ago, she had been so very icy around him. Whenever he touched her he felt her squirm as if he were some vile creature. And night time cuddling? Well, there was none. Even though they slept on the same bed they were about sixty centimeters apart.

It suddenly felt so wrong. And Ron knew something was hurting Hermione. When she'd cried in the guest bedroom during their argument over the dress robes, Ron knew something was wrong. When he'd asked her what was up and she said nothing he knew something was wrong. He had known something was wrong his whole time but he couldn't bring himself to ask her why she was lying because asking it was like accepting it were true. Ron wasn't ready to accept the fact that Hermione had lied to him.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione," Ron greeted her in that morning.

He chanced kissing her forehead and felt her shiver. He pulled back, immediately and poured himself a cup of coffee. Why was everything falling apart between them just as the wedding was dawning around the corner?

"Hi," she said in turn before falling silent.

"What have you got there?" Ron questioned, gesturing towards the post she had in her hand.

"Well, nothing very interesting except this," she replied, laying out a flowery white card on the table.

Ron bent over and pulled it closer to his face. It was an inviation to Seamus and Alex's wedding in about two weeks time which was also about two days before Ron and Hermione's wedding. They had also recently sent out inviation for the occasion but now Ron was beginning to doubt whether it would happen.

"So, you want to go?" Ron implored, raising an eyebrow, "You think you'd be comfortable?"

Hermione looked up at him so sharply Ron wondered what he'd said wrong, "Of course I'll be comfortable. Why wouldn't I be comfortable?"

"Erm, nevermind," Ron shook his head and left the kitchen.

_What was with her_. Did all people go crazy before their wedding? Ron walked towards his bedroom once again. He was feeling horrible about this wedding business. Why, why, why? That's all that went through his mind. Why was Hermione acting up? Why when the wedding was so close; when everything was just coming together?

'Maybe I'll pay a visit to Harry,' Ron thought, 'Anywhere's better than here right now.'

* * *

" 'Morning, mate," Harry grinned opening the door for Ron, "Come in."

Ron entered and found Luna sitting on the ground, painting her toe nails a bright red. It was obvious she had only just woken up. Her hair was all in array and her morning robe hung open loosely.

"Hi Luna," Ron smiled at the first semi-sane woman he'd seen in a while.

Then again Luna wasn't exactly sane all the time, was she?

"Ronald," she responded, softly, "Where's the mistress?"

Ron's face darkened, "Home."

Harry came up behind him and clapped his back, "So can I ask what you're doing here so early? You can barely put together a sentence this time of day, usually."

"Haha," Ron said, mockingly, "I don't know. Just thought I'd get out of the house."

Harry raised both eyebrows quickly and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. So did you get the inviation for Seamus' wedding?"

"Mmhmm, just this morning," Ron replied, talking a seat on their couch.

"So tell me, have you met this Alex girl?" Harry inquired, taking the place beside him.

"Girl is not the word," Ron implied with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Harry said, incredulously but as soon as the information dawned-"Oh! I never had a clue Seamus swayed that way."

"Neither did I," Ron said, laughing softly to himself.

"Well good for him," Luna said, wide-eyed, "I've always wanted to attend a same-sex wizard wedding."

"Well I guess that settles," Harry smiled, "We're going. There'll be _no _talking her out of it now. So are you and Hermione going?"

Ron remembered back to what Hermione had said.

"_Of couse I'll be comfortable. Why wouldn't I be comfortable?_"

"I suppose...," Ron muttered, grimly.

"Why the sad face?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"Something's wrong with Hermione, isn't it?" Luna said, without even looking up from her toe nails.

She was currently painting the pinky and Ron stared at her, "How did you know?"

"Well the only person that can get your trousers in a twist is Hermione," Luna responded.

She finished painting her toe nails and then wiggled them in glee. Ron and Harry watched them wriggle for a while. Harry turned away first.

"Tell me, what's wrong with you two?" Harry questioned, looking even more serious than Ron himself.

"Well...truthfully she's been unbelievably distant lately. She snaps at me all the time and she won't even let me touch her," Ron explained, feeling worse and worse as he acknowledged his problems, "And I have not a clue why."

Harry was acting rather stiff. Ron was just beginning to feel weary, suspicious of Harry and comfortable all at once when Luna spoke.

"How long as she been like this?" Luna asked, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"A few days, almost a week," Ron admitted, sighing.

"Hmm...," Luna hummed, "Well how did it start?"

Ron repeated the story of the dress robes. Harry didn't speak nor did he move but Luna added in a few 'I see's' and 'Yeah and's'. After he had finished she sat there looking at him for a long time. Ron was looking back at her, wondering when she'd speak. Her gaze grew steadily intense and stern. Ron twitched and shifted his weight. Now even Luna looked mad at him. What had he done? Did he mistakeningly say what he'd done horribly wrong without meaning to or understanding? It was then that Ron realized Luna wasn't looking at him but rather beside him, at Harry. He looked very guilty and very nervous. What did Harry know that he didn't?

"You guys...," Ron began but Luna cut him off.

"Ron, I think you should go," Luna stated, not moving her eyes from Harry, "Harry and I need to talk."

Her voice had suddenly talked on the serious tone of reality and it made Ron promptly jump off his behind and exit the Potter household. He closed their front door behind him and stood in the hallway of their apartment building. He strained to listen for any clue of what they were talking about for Ron was almost a hundred percent sure it was on the topic of him and Hermione. However, all he heard was low mumbling. He sighed and decided to head back home. So now even his best mate was keeping secrets from him.

* * *

The days passed by, slowly, stretched to their longest by the summer sun. Ron felt like a captive in his own house where he left little to no love. Hermione was growing ever distant and ever since his visit to Harry and Luna's even they were becoming unreachable. He often went to the Burrow to let it all go. To forget about what he was feeling but their cheery attitude about his upcoming wedding and their own lives was enough to make him remember vividly how much pain he was going through.

The worst part was that when he got home from work, Marcel would often be there and then he and Hermione were required to act like the happy couple Marcel knew. They would sit beside each other and Ron would force himself to put an arm around Hermione. She would force herself to enjoy it.

Now they even had a honeymoon planned. A three week honeymoon that went from Paris to Venice to Osaka. It was supposed to be very romantic and beautiful. Ron felt sick. He didn't know what he and Hermione would do alone for three weeks. They had even taken days off of work and it started five days before their wedding.

Being at home was just as bad as being at work all day. In fact it was more horrid. At home he had more time to think and his mind was haunting him with thoughts he would've thought ridiculous previously. Perhaps Hermione was having an affair? Perhaps Harry knew and was covering for her? Perhaps Harry and Hermione were having an affair _together_.

One morning Ron awoke and realized it was just barely two days before his wedding. He felt about a million times worse and his feet were cold as ice. Literally and not literally. But he wasn't going to walk out because in all truth he was still madly in love with Hermione. He knew he couldn't continue without her. And if she hadn't walked out on him didn't that mean something? It was just recently that things had gotten sour but perhaps after they were married it would go back to the way it was? See, that was all he was holding on for. That it would go back to normal. It had to. It just had to.

He got up and started to head downstairs. It was then that he remembered he and Hermione had to go to Seamus' wedding tonight. Maybe a party was even to bring them together. Talk, laugh, and kiss like they used to. It was all he wanted.

"Hi sweetheart," he greeted her, "How're you?"

"Fine," she said, reading the Daily Prophet.

"So do you want to go to tonight's wedding with Harry and Luna?" Ron suggested.

"Whatever," Hermione said, not even looking at him.

"Yes well, excited aren't we?" Ron said with slight sarcasm.

"Ron, can you let me read for two seconds?" Hermione snapped, catching his eye.

Ron's ears grew red and he knew his face read that of a hurt expression, "Yeah, of course. Sorry for bothering you, Hermione."

He started to walk out. He'd just go back to their bedroom and sleep till the wedding.

"Oh, Ron, wait!" Hermione called, running up to him, "_I'm _the one who should be sorry. I've been dreadfully rude lately. I'm sorry, I love you."

She managed to give him an awkward hug but he instantly warmed up to it. Right now he'd take anything he could get.

"I love you too," Ron said, his face and voice a glow with happiness. Now this felt normal, "And you're forgiven. Just promise you'll be back to normal by the time we get married."

Hermione looked up at him oddly, "I promise things will be back to normal."

Ron forced a weak smile. Even though she tried to hide it, he could see the her crossed-fingers behind her back.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoy. See, I didn't take a month! LOL...well this story won't be many more chapters longer. I'd give it five max. But I won't swear it on my life. You never know. OH and btw HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Mommies rock the universe.


	11. Naive

**Disclaimer: **Obsession...dedicated...sheer love are all things you can link between Harry Potter and me but ownership? Nope, sadly not.

Hey. This story is starting to wind down and I have to tell you there will be no other sequel. I don't like to hang onto the same story for too long. But I have a new Ron/Hermione story planned which is very serious and I'm thinking more dramatic than 'His Hermione'.

**summerxkiss2: **Yes he does eventually have to discover her 'little' secret. Hah..I'm glad you like the whole Alex and Seamus deal.

**dancerrdw: **Thanks.

**singdownthemoonHorselvr: **LOL...that must've been confusing. Thinking it's the other story really mixes things up. Cool, sounds like you had fun with your mom. My mom, my dad, and I went out too. Cheers to moms.

**piratingspiderelf: **Yeah it is totally a permanent PMS. It'll all unfold in this chapter.

**Weasel Princess: **First person I've read who has sympathy for Hermione as well as Ron.

**Aimz16: **I'm sorry but I can't make it any longer...lol. He will definitely find out in this chapter.

**TheDaughterOfKings:** Thank you.

**IamRupertFan: **Thanks. Thanks. Thanks.

**One With A Constant Sugar High: **Yess! I canNOT wait till HBP. I feel like my life will be complete for those awe-inspiring hours till lasts me! Oh and about Hermione...the answers aren't very far off.

**mystikalolo: **He's getting paranoid with lack of knowledge. Don't worry it'll all unfurl alright.

**hpchick13: **Cool. Yes well while it might not be explained in this chapter. Ron will find out about it in this chapter.

**Magic and sparkle: **Haha I'm guessing the fingers crossed and red toenails bugged to you lots, eh?

**Albino Redneck: **You'll soon find out.

**QueEnfullofDrama: **Oh no! Not another angry mob!

**gonzogirl: **Oh wow. I've never let you down? Really? Thanks so much.

**PinkyTheSnowman: **Nope Alex isn't going to be a daddy anytime soon. And the rest of the questions go answered. I like the 'Curious' perfume too.

**Rupertsgrl479: **Haha I will.

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: **Much thanks.

**Cactus: **Hehe, I love cliffhangers too.

* * *

'_And you said I was naive. And I thought I was strong. I thought "Hey I can leave, I can leave." But now I know I was wrong cause I missed you. Yeah I missed you_'-Lisa Loeb

* * *

He never thought he'd say this but he was thinking it now. For the first time in his life he decided Hermione didn't look so hot. In fact she was usually far more beautiful. Today, she had bags under her eyes that seemed to give her a haunting look and her expression was that of crankiness and worry. Ron had no clue why she could feel the way she did.

She looked his way only for a moment before hurrying herself into the den. A fire was burning and Ron sat across from her on their couch. In silence they waited for Harry and Luna to arrive. Gone were the hectic feelings of rushing, love, conversation and chaos. He missed it.

Around ten, Harry and Luna arrived to the great relief of both Ron and Hermione.

"Hello," Harry greeted.

Luna stood, limply at his side, her face nonchalant and dull. Her pale face was even paler today and her wavy hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Ron had expected her to mention something about that incident between her, Harry and himself but nothing was said. He was awfully disappointed. He had almost expected Luna to be his savior and explain was the goings-on were.

"Good Morning," Hermione said in response, "How're you Luna?"

"Peachy keen," she replied, her tone never rising nor falling, "And you?"

"Same old," Hermione said, seeming to feel uncomfortable in talking about her health, "Shall we go?"

"Sure, all apparate?" Ron suggested.

"No!" Hermione spoke up, suddenly making Ron stare, "I mean-no...let's Floo."

"Why? You're only going to get your dress all sooty," Ron stated, confused.

"Yes, well, aparating is rather dangerous, anyways," Harry imputed, "I never liked it."

"You never liked Flooing either until now," Ron said with a slight edge.

Why was Harry protecting Hermione? In fact what was he protecting her from?

"What do you think, Luna?" Harry asked her.

She didn't hesitate to answer, "Let's Floo."

* * *

It was a rather unpleasantly rainy day unfortunately for Seamus and Alex's wedding. However, they went on with the joyous occasion and Ron soon found himself sitting in a chair beside Hermione in some large and beautiful building. He knew it couldn't be what Muggles called a _church_. It had far too few crosses. Rather it was an old Muggle theatre as Harry had explained.

Ron's 'suit' felt awfully tight around the corners and the places where he'd have to bend the most so throughout most of the ceremony he had been tugging at it awkwardly. Hermione, on the other hand, was sitting perfectly still and her eyes had never gazed from the actual marriage ceremony. Then again her dress was about two sizes too big by the looks of it. He wondered why she had chosen to wear such a baggy gown when she had about ten others much more attractive than it.

"I do," Alex agreed, finally putting an end to the long ceremony.

"I now announce you two husbands," the man directing the wedding declared, "You may now kiss your-er-groom."

Ron could tell this man in black was having a little trouble deciding how to word the parts where most would say bride or wife. He smiled slightly to himself. He could no longer share anything like this with Hermione.

The groom and the other groom shared a kiss and were hand-in-hand as they ran down the aisle, grinning from ear to ear. Flower petals and rice were thrown over them. It was a rather beautiful sight, Ron had to admitt and at the moment he had no clue whether his weding would be the same way or not. And suddenly in that one small little moment he almost felt like crying. His solid, normal expression was becoming harder to control. He tried to force himself to hold on if not for only the moment.

He knew he couldn't help from crying yet he knew he couldn't do it here in front of Hermione, his friends, his old classmates, and various family members. He pushed past Hermione and rushed to a side exit.

"Ron?" she called, "Ron!"

He could feel her eyes burn the back of his neck as he reached the hall outside of the large room. Quickly, he procceeded to head outside. Luckily this 'theatre' was close a park, which he headed to. Parks were calming, unpopulated and large enough for him to loose anyone who attempted to find him. Ron paced down a tar pathway in the park, waving for a good ten minutes before he relaxed and took a seat at a bench.

Against the cold, his tears had dried but he still felt miserable. He reached up to the leash he wore around his neck so Hermione'd be pleased with him and loosened it. It felt silky to touch and Ron was surprised he could still feel the fabric. He had thought he'd gone all numb. He cupped his hands over his eyes and massaged his face for comfort. Releasing a long sigh, he swung his arm around the bench. Instantly he felt a bumpy path on it. It felt like braille. Sitting up and investigating he found it was a stone plaque glued to the bench in honor of some man.

_This bench is dedicated to the loving memory of _

_Doug Horton_

_1919-1980_

_Father, son, brother, lover_

_Spoke words of true love. _

_"If you love something let it go free. _

_If it doesn't come back you never had it._

_If it comes back, love it forever."_

Ron stared at it for a long time. Maybe that's what he and Hermione needed. To let each other go and see if they would ever return to each other. Weren't they all just one big piece of destiny? Harry, himself, had proved that's all they were. He couldn't escape his destiny no matter how much he had wanted to. Now, maybe, Ron couldn't either. A life of loneliness and unfelt lust was perhaps what he should go back too.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up hoping against all odds it would be Hermione. To his disappointment it was only Harry.

"Yeah, what'd you want?" Ron demanded, crossly.

"I came to look for you. We're all worried," Harry explained, timidly approaching him.

"I bet you were," Ron said, softly, "But what about Hermione?"

"What're you talking about? She's more worried that all of us put together," Harry clarified, eyes wide.

"Load of dung!" Ron cried out.

"Then what do you think she's feeling?" Harry inquired, sitting beside him on the bench.

"Relief that I'm finally gone," Ron snapped back.

"That's not true at all. Why would you even imagine something like that?" Harry implored, eyebrows raised.

"Because it's reality! Harry that day I went to you and said we were distant, do you remember it? Yes well since that day everything's gone down hill!" Ron said, gesturing wildly.

"Maybe you're over exaggerating," Harry rationalized the situation.

"Why in bloody hell are you defending _her_?" Ron exclaimed, causing people talking a walk in the park to turn and stare.

Harry shut his mouth and looked horribly guilty.

"So now you're quiet, eh? Quiet when I most need an explaination from you?" Ron continued, furiously, "Well let me give you the facts. Me and Hermione? We're finished. I love her like I've never loved anyone before but if things are alwasy going to be this way between us then what's the point? I'm tired of all this drama all the time. I'm getting too old for this. I give up!"

He stood and started to walk away. Harry tried keeping up with him calling his name like crazy. But Ron wouldn't stop. Suddenly he didn't feel so sad or so lonely. All he felt was angry. Angry at Hermione for doing whatever she was doing and angry Harry for helping her hide it. He was tired of letting her walk over his heart and imagining he would stay with her. If things were vice versa she would've left him in an instant.

Suddenly, Harry grabbed him by the elbow and spun him around.

"If you leave Hermione, it'll be the biggest mistake of your life," Harry warned.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make the biggest mistake of my life than won't I?" Ron responded, coldly.

"Ron, please, I'm begging you, just give her this one last night and I'll convince her to explain to you by tomorrow," Harry pleaded.

He played a hard bargain and Ron could find himself feeling enticed. If he was going to leave Hermione he might as well find out the reason he was leaving her. He spun back around to face him.

"Alright, but let's just twirl things around a bit. Get her to tell me before midnight or else I'm out," Ron said, walking off.

He was actualy feeling rather proud of himself. Usually he was much more naive yet that deal had been rather clever. Was this how Draco Malfoy felt? A few more steps later he felt more sour. Was this how Draco Malfoy felt? If it was how could he live with himself? Was being less naive and feeling more in control worth it? Was getting power through unhonorable ways worth it?

"Daddy look!" a little boy pointed at Ron and stared at him in awe.

Ron smiled, softly. He was still rather famous. However, how would this boy know him? He was a Muggle and Ron knew his celebrity ended in the Wizarding World.

The father of the boy and the little tyke himself snickered which turned into hysterical laughter. More people passing Ron by also started to giggle and get giddy. Ron looked down at himself. He was perfectly normal...or not. He would have to learn the hard way that the bench he'd sat on was wet with paint. A redish mauve paint. Humiliating.

Perhaps he was still just as naive as he'd always been.

* * *

**A/N: **Helloo...I think it's only going to be two more chapters. I hope you enjoy the ending.

xoxo

**Winky**


	12. Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I couldn't ever even think of writing anything as brilliant Harry Potter. It's all JKR.**

I'll tell you what I told readers of my other story, Yes I am a horrible person who hasn't updated in a long, long, long time and I doubt any of you are exactly chirpy and happy with me right now. So no point in explaining about all the things (e.g. finals, weddings, vacations) that's been going on. I'm sorry. Cheers to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince! It's almost in our mere mortal hands!

Much love and thanks to:**dancerrdw****QueEnfullofDraMa****Grint'sBestGal****pinkythesnowman****One With A Constant Sugar High****Albino Redneck****piratingspiderelf****IamRupertFan****Blood Tears Dying Angel 0previously magic and sparkle0****MIDNIGHT-PIXIE****singdownthemoonHorselver****Rupertsgrl479****mysticofthepen****TheDaughterOfKings****, cactus, ****Gemmika****, and ****ellen2321**

* * *

'_Now I know I've got a heart because it's breaking_'-Tin Woodsman from the Wizard of OZ

* * *

"No, no, _nuh_! Thee vlowers do nott go vhere, yu imbecile!" Marcel scolded a helpless wizard who was working hard to arrange the flowers on the tabletops, "You'veah butcherED thee lilies!"

"I'm sorry, sir but I..."

Ron didn't continue listening in the conversation long enough to hear what the wizard had to say. Instead he felt rather twitchy and kept moving around table to table to check if everything was going accordingly. It was strange to think that perhaps by tonight all this decorating and spritzing would all be for nothing. There might even be a dress rehershal tonight. It all really depended on what Hermione had to say to him tonight or if she would even say it for that matter.

He hadn't seen her since last night at Seamus and Alex's wedding because he hadn't gone home last night. Instead he'd chosen to stay at the inn above the Leaky Cauldron. It was strange to sleep alone after such a long time and he had felt rather cold all throughout the night. Not that he felt much warmer in his bed at home these a days. He hadn't taken the consideration to owl Hermione about his new, and hopefully, temporary accomodations because he was sure Harry had already spoken to her about what had gone down the day before.

He wasn't quite sure where to go from here. It seemed he'd gotten himself into a horrible situation that he had created, himself. Why was he marrying Hermione, anyways? Was it because he loved her or was it because that's just what everyone expected them to do? Was it just a gradual movement of relationships? Couldn't they have just stayed same forever?

"Mr. Weasley?" another Whizzgate employee questioned.

"Mmm?" Ron mumbled, raising an eyebrow and looking in the direction of the young, rather pimply, boy that was talking to him.

He felt so tired, so lazy that he hadn't even noticed he was suddenly sitting down. And he certainly couldn't muster the strength to speak.

"You're-um-well-you're sitting on the napkins, sir," he explained, gesturing underneath him.

"Huh? Oh!" Ron understood, jumping up.

Was it pathetic to think that the pimply wizard was actual going to say something useful to him? Wasn't that usually how things happened to him? Someone was always there to hold his hand and help him through the impossible? Yet no one talked to him for any reason anymore than the wedding. Ron was sick of the wedding. The sooner it was over the better.

* * *

Hermione dabbed at the corners of her eyes to remove some of her mascara from the night before. She was currently sitting on a stool beside her dressing table, staring at her own face in the mirror. This was not how she was supposed to be feeling right now. Upset, tired, worried, depressed, guilty, hurt. That was not how a typical woman felt on the day of her dress rehearsal, the day before her wedding.

Maybe it was her fault for getting pregnant, maybe not. But it was definitely her fault for not telling Ron the truth. And now...look how things were between them. She'd pushed him away so much that he'd actually left. He hadn't come home last night. She didn't think he would come home this night. All that was holding their relationship together for him was the fact that she was going to tell him everything tonight. But how would he react?

_He's going to leave you. _

That's all that was going through her head. She knew Ron loved her, deeply but was it deep enough to actual accept that she was pregnant with...god knows who's child? Would he believe that she hadn't been an infidel to him?

_No, of course not. _

Hermione pushed her hair out of her face and leaned over her dressing table and started to cry silently. She didn't shake at all. In fact to any passersby she would just look like she was taking a rest. All hope was lost.

Suddenly Hermione felt an odd sensation in her body. Something she hadn't to expect in a good nine months. She sat up abruptly. And looked down at her own body. It couldn't be...

Maybe...her hope had been restored?

* * *

"_If I was drowning in the sea, would you dive right in and save me? If I was falling like a star, would you be right there to catch me? If I was dreaming of your kiss, would you look right through me? Oh, I'm on the street I'm waiting. In my heart, it's raining. Your eyes are holding up the sky. Your eyes make me weak I don't know why. Baby, your eyes make me scared to tell the truth. I thought my heart was bullet proof. Now I'm dancing on the roof. And everybody knows...I'm into you_."

The music, slow, and rather painful for Ron to hear was playing softly in the background of the dress rehearsal. Ron closed his eyes and sighed deeply. It had been fifteen minutes since it had started and Hermione had yet to show up. It was unlike her to be tardy but she full of surprises lately.

Ron stood at the door, embarrassingly alone, greeting the guests.

"Where's your pretty little strumpet?"

"Not here yet."

"May I ask as to where Miss Granger is?"

"I'm not quite sure as of now."

"I haven't seen Hermione all night..."

"That makes two of us."

Conversation was dull.

"Hey, hot stuff."

Ron looked up, surprised at being greeted in such an unorthodox fashion. However, once he saw who the speaker was his shock wore away into a rather large smile. It almost hurt his cheeks to move out of their usual frumpy frown.

"Gywndolene Granger. Why am I not surprised?" Ron questioned, slanting his head to one side and grinning.

Gywn smiled in turn and came in for a hug. Finally, Ron thought, Someone who _isn't _depressed, or uptight or just plain boring.

"Ron, meet Kyle, you remember him, don't you? From the bushes?" Gywn explained, introducing them.

Ron looked at Kyle and was immediately reminded of a sandy-haired boy looking awfully bored as Gywn had sat beside him crying.

"Yesss. Nice to meet you again," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Same, man," Kyle nodded, looking around the room, seemingly impressed.

"Right," Ron blinked, "Well how have you been?"

"Wonderful. In fact Kyle and I are engaged!" Gwyn squealed, holding out her hand.

On her ring finger was what appeared to be a large rimmed ring with an even larger red stone on it.

"You bought this?" Ron said in surprise, looking up at the greasy-haired young man before him.

"Yeah," Kyle grinned, "I had to sell my car and donate some blood to make ends meet."

Ron grimaced, "Well...good for you."

"I know, right? So where is my dear, cousin, Hermione?" Gwyn inquired, "I need to flash this baby at her too."

"Erm...as of now...," Ron started.

"I'm right here," Hermione piped up, coming out of nowhere.

She came around Ron and gave Gwyn a quick hug, "How are you? Oh, wow, that ring is beautiful!"

"_If my heart was sadder than a song, would you still listen? If my tears fell on you one by one, would you see them glisten?_"

"Drab, music," Gwyn frowned, "I mean for a wedding celebration and all. Who chose it?"

"I did and I thought it was quite appropriate," Ron said, looking at Hermione for some kind of reaction.

Gwyn seemed to notice the friction between them and decided to make her exit with Kyle. After they were gone Hermione looked to Ron, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"I know we're not on the best of terms right now-"

"Who said we weren't on the best of terms? You? That seems highly unlikely since you've gone to not talking these-a-days," Ron said, more coldly than he'd meant.

"Listen, Ron...I have some explaining to do and once we get some time in private and you hear me out...I'm sure you'll understand and forgive me," Hermione explained, "So, please, for everything that's happened between us...just give me one last chance to explain."

Ron stayed silent, "One chance."

Hermione smiled.

* * *

"_Every single thing you say makes me want to run away. Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on._"

"Ron! Ron! Over here!" Seamus called to him.

Ron turned around and dodged a waiter before heading over to Seamus, who was sitting alone at a table that was messy from the dinner that had passed. Ron chose the chair beside him and sat down, smiling the best he could.

"Awesome dinner. This place is beautifully decorated. I can't wait to see it outside tomorrow during the wedding," Seamus commented.

"Thanks, mate. Means a lot that _someone _is enjoying all this," Ron sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Seamus questioned.

Ron laughed, "Paradise? Hermione and I have never exactly been in paradise."

"So you think," Seamus continued, "But, really, what's wrong?"

"I don't know...we're so distant lately," Ron tried to explain, "Is this how it happened for you two when...well when I came into the picture?"

"I guess except it took me a long time to realize the space that had come between us and by then it was just too late," Seamus replied, "You two aren't like that. You two actually work together when you want to."

"You think so?" Ron quirked up an eyebrow.

"Definitely," Seamus nodded, "What I don't understand is why you're sitting here talking to me when you could be somewhere else talking to her about this."

"You know what? You're right. I'm going to go find her right now," Ron declared, beaming with his new found courage and energy.

An hour later, however, that energy and courage was practically diminished. He couldn't find Hermione. Where in the world was she? He was tired of looking around like a mad man. Highly discouraged he was about to go back to his usual moping when he noticed a voice he recognized in the air. _Hermione. _

It was coming from a corridor outside of the hall they were in right now. Ron drifted along with that sound. Reaching the corridor on his right hand side. Look to both sides, he stepped out of the room. The door shut behind him and the sound echoed through the empty corridor. Ron's pace quicken as he heard Hermione's voice coming from a door at the very end of the hall way. He was practically at the door when he stopped. He dare not disturb the current conversation since it was so dramatic and informative.

"You have to tell him! If you don't he's going to leave you!" Harry's voice exclaimed, furiously.

"No! You don't understand. There's so many issues here," Hermione pleaded.

"I only see one," Harry argued.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you first about...-her voice got quieter but didn't stop Ron from overhearing-_our little secret_."

Ron felt the blood pumping in his ears. Was he hearing right? And if he was...it sounded an awful lot like Harry and Hermione were having an affair? He shook his head. Nooo...

"What about 'our little secret'?" Harry questioned, earnestly.

"I went to the doctor's today-and oh Harry don't be mad. I mean what we did was important. All those nights it wasn't for nothing but I found out that-"

_All those nights? _

No. No. No. _No. No. No. _This wasn't happening. This fiance and his best mate weren't having an affair the night before his wedding. This just couldn't be happening to him. It was too wild. It was like his mother's wizard radio soap opera's.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He burst open the door surprising both Harry and Hermione who were both standing semi-close defending their positions.

"Ron!" Hermione hiccoughed.

"Ron...this isn't what it seems...," Harry started.

"Oh really? 'Cause it seems like you two are having an affair!" Ron screamed in a frighteningly loud and commanding tone that left both Hermione and Harry quiet for a second.

"That's not it at all. It's something totally different," Harry said, timidly.

"Uh huh, and what's that? The 'fake' thing you're probably going to make up to tell me tonight so that I would forgive Hermione?" Ron sputtered, totally losing control, "How could you? I trusted you! You're my best friend!"

"I didn't do what you think I did!" Harry cried in dismay, "Listen the real situation here is that Hermione is-

"Harry don't!-" Hermione piped up.

"No, Hermione, he needs to know, now," Harry decided, "The thing is Ron, Hermione and I aren't having an affair. In fact I'm just helping her cope with the fact that she's-

Ron eyed Hermione who was desperately trying to shush Harry and then to Harry who was furiously trying to explain. What was he going to say?

-pregnant."

Ron's face blanked. Did he hear right? Hermione, _pregnant_? But how..? It sure as hell wasn't Ron's baby. So that was it. She cheated on him. If not with Harry then with someone else.

"Ron, no! Don't listen to him. It's not like that!" Hermione said, sounding desperate.

Ron looked at her as if mystified about who she was, "I hate you."

Hermione, who had been procceeding towards him all this time, backed away, "What?"

Her voice was soft, breathless, as if something had just shot her down.

"I hate you," Ron said, again, his voice empty.

With those parting words, he turned around and raced out of the room. Harry slumped down into a couch behind him. Hermione turned towards him, tears streaming down her face.

"You bastard," she sobbed, "I told you not to tell! You don't even understand!"

"It's better to tell him now then have him divorce because of it later on," Harry murmured, quietly.

"Oh, Harry. I was going to tell you I went to see the healer...he told me I wasn't even pregnant! I skipped my period because of stress not pregnancy! I got it back today...and...oh I hate you. I hate you! I _hate _you!" Hermione shouted, running away herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dramatic, non? Read the next chapter for the ending. I heart Drama. Oh and by the way, the song featured in this chapter was _'Your Eyes' by Alexz Johnson_.


	13. Their Wedding

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Co. and all other related things aren't mine. I really wish I could've written that in pig latin but I don't know how it works...I am probably like the _only _person who hasn't learned that in the course of their childhood.

**To all my reviewers: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I'm ending the His Hermione/His Wedding/His Anything-at-all series here. Forever. Well I shouldn't say forever, who knows right? But don't expect a sequel anytime soon. I have other story ideas that are just dying to come out. But definitely expect another R/Hr story from me because I have one in the works. Anyways, thank you so much once again. Love you all lots.

* * *

'_The Wedding March always reminds me of the music played when soldiers go into battle_'-Henrich Heine

* * *

A grimy ceiling fan spinned, slowly, above Hermione as she lay, spread-eagled on her bed. Well, her _old _bed. That is, she was at her parents house in her old room, desperately seeking comfort and solitude. Yet her room wasn't the best place for comfort. In fact it was rather annoying to her at the moment. The walls were painted a bright pink because their parents had expected their baby girl to be just another classic frilly-dress, barbie-loving, girl. Instead the color repulsed Hermione in such excessiveness. Her furniture wasn't that bad...at least not once Hermione had taken off the frilly lace when she was four. At age ten she began plastering on posters of things that mattered to her. Posters, not of rock stars or even ponies but people that had mattered in the Muggle World like Evita Peron or Martin Luther King.

Turning over in her bed, which was now too small to hold her properly, she noticed another one of her infamous preaching posters. The title was visible in bright red, _Gandhi's Seven Deadly Sins. _She'd simply found it endearing when she'd seen it. What play off the usual deadly sins. Now, all alone, she began reading all seven over in her head.

_Wealth without Work._ Well that wasn't a problem. She was doing alright. Better than that in fact but she was far from wealthy.

_Pleasure without Conscience. _She paused, blinking her wet eyelashes together. Perhaps that had been the case with her and Ron all along?

_Science without Humanity. _That wasn't happening. She knew Humanity always came first. People came first. But the last one was still bugging her.

_Knowledge without Character. _Was she ever like that? No, she wasn't. But she knew people often got that impression: Smart with no other personality trait at all.

_Politics without Principle. _No, she knew what came first. Feelings, hearts, love, friendship. All that good stuff. She'd known for sure since Hogwarts First Year.

_Commerce without Morality. _Nope.

_Worship without sacrifice. _Could that be the same for love too? You couldn't have love without sacrifice? Is that always how it had to be...?

Tired of thinking she turned away from the poster and curled her body together for warmth. She was still wearing her dress robes from the evening. Her cloak hung haphazardly from her neck. She had felt guilty for intruding upon her parent's and worrying them but she'd had no where else to go. Every other place would risk the chance of her running into Ron or Harry. It was amazing how much her life was intertwined with theirs. And she didn't want to see them or even think about them. Thinking of Ron...it hurt. The intial sting hadn't lessen at all. She kept hearing his words.

_I hate you. _

It made her eyes fill up with tears. And when she thought of Harry. God, she was bloody pissed off! It was all his fault this had happened in the first place! But another side, a smaller side mind you, kept telling her that it wasn't all Harry's fault. He'd had good intentions and when it boiled down to it she had no one to blame but herself.

Right?

What did it matter at the moment? She had lost both her fiance and her best mate all in one night. Neither of them would ever speak to her again. Or, for that matter, each other. That hurt the most of all. Knowing that she'd messed up not only for herself but Ron and Harry too. They'd never be friends again after this. She'd destroyed them. They'd been through so much together even before Hermione had come into their lives and after she'd left it. Now, years later, she was the one who had broken them apart for life most likely. She'd broken herself apart from them.

She pressed her face against her pillow tightly to muffle her sobs.

* * *

"It wasn't _all_ your fault, you know," Luna sighed, pulling her night robe over her more tightly.

"Tell me how that factors in with you? If it hadn't been for my big mouth...," Harry grumbled, trying to keep himself strong.

"Well, something was wrong with them before you opened your big mouth," Luna explained, calmly, "When two people who are about to be married start keeping secrets...it never ends well. Even if you hadn't gotten involved. Something would've happened."

"Like what?" Harry said, speaking in the tone of a defeated man.

"Who knows? You got involved so we'll never know what was supposed to happen. It's all fate, you know," Luna said, quietly.

"Fate? Oh Luna...there's no such thing," Harry replied, groaning inwardly. He was too tired to play her games right now.

"You can't let your faith quiver after just one let-down," Luna said, sitting down at her dressing table and brushing her hair.

"Why not?" Harry asked, not really wanting an answer.

Luna looked over her shoulder, "I'm pregnant."

Harry sat up, rigid, and said, breathlessly, "What?"

"I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Pregnant. It comes from Indo-European roots, tracing back all the way to Latin. It means-"

"I know what it means, silly!" Harry interrupted, taking a seat beside her in front of the large mirror at the dressing table, "And I can't believe it! I'm going to be a-"

"Father, yes," Luna smiled, her lips slightly chapped.

It didn't stop Harry from kissing them. After a while, however, she pulled away.

"We can celebrate later," Luna whispered, still close to him, "Right now I'd rather have you fix what you helped do. Find Hermione. Find Ron. I'd rather like to see a summer wedding."

* * *

Morning came. The Wedding day. Yet everybody close to the couple was doubtful about whether the wedding would take place or not.

"Theese iz terrribul!" Marcel cried, getting up at five thirty to start preparing and finding out about the problems that had arose.

Hermione was up at six, eyes red from crying all last night. She felt a bit better from last night but not enough to what to embarrass herself by getting ready for a wedding that obviously wasn't going to happen. It was supposed to begin at eleven and until the moment was over all she could do was stay in her room, at the window side and stare at the window, helplessly hoping against all hope that Ron would come.

At six thirty to her great surprise and excitement her mother came in all happy and said that Hermione had a visitor.

"Shall I let him in?" Mrs. Granger asked, grinning.

"Yes," Hermione smiled, acting as if it were no big deal.

To her great, great, GREAT disappointment Harry walked through the door into her room. Mrs. Granger shut the door behind her leaving them alone. He looked out of place in her house which he had never been to. In fact none of the trio had been to each other's childhood houses. Except Ron's.

"Oh," Hermione's face fell, "It's you."

"Yeah, Hermione, listen," Harry started, coming to sit on Hermione's bed, "I'm sorry. I know I messed up badly. What I did...is past forgiveness. But if you do I want to be able to make it up to you."

She glared at him from her place at the window, "Can you create a happy wedding full of happy people?"

"I'd like to try," Harry said, looking straight at her.

Hermione had never seen him more genuine. More innocent, more pure, more just plain old Harry. She loved Harry and she could never deny that feeling. He was her best friend! How could she not love him.

"You're making this awfully hard on me," Hermione said, daring a small smile.

"It wasn't so hard when you said you hated me last night," Harry stated, biting his lip.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, coming over to the bed, "I didn't mean that, mate. I love you. You're my best friend."

"So you didn't mean to hurt me?" Harry questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"No, never. And I'm guessing you didn't mean to hurt me with your big fat mouth?" Hermione demanded, a full fledged smile etched on her face.

"No! So am I forgiven? Are you still mad?" Harry asked, more scared this time to hear the answers.

"You are forgiven and I am a bit...let's say annoyed but I'll get over it soon enough," Hermione gave him a lop-sided smile, "So tell me how you're going to fix my life now?"

"Well, I know of this smart little witch who has bushy hair and knows her seeking spells very well," Harry implied, "And I know of a dark-haired, and if I do say so myself _dashing_-Hermione giggled at this part and said, "Stop! You're beginning to sound like Lockhart!"-wizard who will go where ever that seeking spell tells him too.

"Alright, alright. Let me get my maps. You suppose he's still in England?" Hermione demanded, shifting through her desk.

"I'm guessing he's still in London," Harry decided, solidly, "Probably at some strip joint-catching Hermione's eyes he corrected himself-I mean, some-some-bar..."

"Ok, here's my map," Hermione said, pulling her wand out of her robes, "_Trouvoutrus_."

Instantly a light began flashing on the map. Hermione brought her face forward and squinted at it.

"He's at the intersection of Weshire and Queen's. Know where that is?" Hermione asked, looking up.

"I think it's one of the stops that the Knight Bus makes," Harry replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "What strip joint is near there?"

Hermione hit him across the head with her rolled up map, "He doesn't have to be at a 'strip joint'-she furiously made quotations with her fingers-you know!"

"He doesn't have to be there but he probably will be there," Harry responded, "Don't get territorial. He hasn't gone once since you two have been together."

The last statement seemed to please Hermione and calm her slightly, "Well? What now?"

Harry took once last look at the map and waved good-bye to Hermione, "Now you get ready for the wedding which _will _happen and I will go and find your fiance."

Before Hermione could argue or even get in a word of farewell he disapparated with a quick pop. She stared at the spot which he had stood at for a second before bustling off downstairs. If there was to be a wedding she was going to look fan-spanking-tastic for it.

* * *

"_Baaang, baaang you shot me down! Baaang, baaang I hit the ground! Baaang, baaang that AWfuuul souundd! Baaang, baaang my baaabbyy shot me doOoOoOown!_" about ten drunk men sang, while all the others in the bar clapped and thundered praise.

One of the drunk men singing, the loudest and probably one of the youngest there, had great hands around his shoulders and he grabbed another glass of beer and gulped it down. Draining the glass, he spit over his shoulder.

"Great song, great song," he nodded, appreciatively, "You Muggles have got yourself great music."

"Muggles? What 'choo talkin' 'bout?" a great, boulder of a bald man asked.

"He's drunk, Harold, drunk!" a grisly old man at the bar cackled, drinking furiously himself, "He's been here all night and he's making me filthy rich!"

Harold, grinned in his own stupid way, and offered the drunk red-head another drink.

As another song started up, no one noticed a man walk into the bar even though the bells chimed. He was dressed in a suit, all black. He looked like he worked for the government or something. He walked into the bar stiffly, obviously out of place. He looked wide awake for someone who was up and about at seven in the morning.

He noticed a great huddle of men at a small round table, he ignored it and walked straight to the bar. Earl, the bar man was extremely surprised to have someone in his bar who wore anything that wasn't from a thrift shop. He noticed the man's shoes. It looked like something he'd seen in a store long, long ago. Almost in another life it seemed. The word came to him, shaky and familiar.

"Pra-da?" he asked.

The man looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"Prada? Are your shoes Prada?" the Earl repeated.

For the first time, Harry spared a second glance at the shoes he'd only just bought so he'd look more like a Muggle, "Yeah."

Earl grinned. His first rich customer. He put on his most polite tone, "How can I help ya?"

"Actually I wanted to know if you had seen a redhead? He's taller than me by about 2 inches? His name's Ron Weasley?" Harry asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable in his clothing.

"Oh yeah, yeah. He's over there," Earl said, slightly disappointed that the rich man didn't seem to want to order a drink.

Harry headed over to the round table filled with men, sitting all around it. He noticed Ron among all the dirty blonde and sandy brown heads instantly. He circled around the table so he'd finally come to stand across from him.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, over the loud raucous singing.

They didn't seem to hear and continued, "_Is it alllllll? Or are we just friendsss? Is this hoooow it ennndsss? With just a simple telephone caaaalll, You leave me here with noooothing at allllll!" _

After trying to cut into the singing three times, Harry's temper was running high. It was already seven fifteen and he didn't have all the time in the world.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE BLOODY MUSIC OFF!" he exclaimed, finally getting some attention.

The record screeched to a halt and all eyes were on Harry. Most of them angry eyes.

"Harry," Ron breathed, as if he thought he'd never seen him again.

"Ron," Harry replied, cordially, "Come on. We're leaving. You've got a wedding to get to."

"No," Ron said in turn, simply.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised that he wasn't dying to see Hermione.

"I'm not getting marrying. Not to Hermione. She cheated on me. She's preg-preg-what's that damn word? Oh yeah! Pregang. No. Pregnant! Yeah! That's what she is. That little...," Ron trailed off.

"No, Ron. She's _not _pregnant. It was just stress. I only thought she was. I made a mistake. Hermione never cheated on you," Harry clarified, hurriedly.

"Not pregnant?" Ron blinked.

"Yeah. Now come on," Harry urged, tugging Ron's arm.

He pulled it away, "I don't believe you. She just wants me to marry her so she'll have father for her baby!"

Harry sighed. Now was he supposed to convince a man who was drunk? He'd have to sober up before he could understand what was really going on. But how to get him home in time to sober him up?

"Alright. If you don't believe, let's make things interesting. Shots. Whoever drinks most and lasts longer is the winner. And when I win, you have to come home with me," Harry challenged.

"And if _I _win?" Ron demanded, his words slurred.

"You can sit right here and drink yourself to insanity," Harry stated, easily.

Ron thought about it for a second, "Ok."

"Bar man?" Harry called to the bar, "We'll need a lot of shots."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Harry and Ron were still drinking. The former hadn't expected the later to last this long. Actually in all truth, Harry wasn't really drinking. All he was doing was vanishing the shots with a quick spell. One of them had to stay sober after all. Finally just when it looked like this was going to go on forever. Ron gave up. The drunks all around cheers and thumped Harry's back. He grinned. It _did _feel rather good even though he cheated. He quickly brushed the thought away from his mind. That was a little too Slytherin for his taste.

Harry managed to drag an extremely drunk Ron out of the bar but it was made very much more difficult by the fact that he kept trying to punch Harry. But in his current state his aim was so bad that the only thing his fist made contact with was the air...and unfortunately a large woman whom Harry had had to apologize to profusely. Finally they'd found a dark alley in which they could joint-apparate in peace.

By this time it was eight. He had only a few hours to sober Ron up, explain everything, and get him ready. Luckily he'd left a lot of his best man responsibilities in Marcel's capable hands for now.

He started off with cold water on the face. When that didn't work he'd dumped Ron in the bath tub, clothes and all. That definitely woke him up like nothing else. He'd followed that up with leaving him alone for a good while in which he threw up most of his drinks. After that the Ronster definitely needed coffee which he drank seven cups of in the span of half an hour. After all this was said and done it was nine forty-five and Harry noticed a sober Ron returning.

He was beginning to look at Harry in curiousity. He wanted answers.

"You can't hide from me, you know," Ron said, sitting on the couch in Harry's apartment.

Luckily Luna wasn't here so they could just talk. Man to man.

"I don't want to hide from you. I didn't sleep with Hermione," Harry stated, coming to sit across from him.

"I know that but...you didn't tell me she slept with someone else either," Ron responded.

"She didn't sleep with anyone else. She's a virgin, remember?" Harry answered.

"Then tell me, genuis, how is she pregnant?" Ron demanded, both hands holding his latest cup of coffee.

"She's not. She only thought she was. I was misinformed when I told you," Harry replied, watching him closely.

"Why did she ever hide it from me? For so long?" Ron asked, anger being replaced by hurt all of a sudden, "She always used to trust me..."

"She still does, mate," Harry said, "But I don't know all the answers. You'll have to ask Hermione all that later."

"How can I marry her if I don't know all of her? Completely? Perfectly?" Ron questioned, looking utterly confused and caught up in the moment.

"I don't think marriage or even love is about that, you know what I mean? Can anyone really know someone entirely? I know I don't know Luna entirely. But it doesn't matter. It's about loving them anyways. It's about knowing that mysterious, that certain space is supposed to be there. Everyone has something inside that no one will quite understand. It's just...like that. Love isn't about finding someone perfect," Harry said, looking fixedly at place in the wall as if thinking intensely, "It's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly."

"Wow, mate. That's deep. Too bad you just got it from the calender behind me, didn't you?" Ron asked, laughing.

Harry grinned, "Ah well. You get what I mean."

After the laughter stopped, Ron agreed, "Yeah. Yeah..."

"So?" Harry inquired.

"So?" Ron repeated, tilting his head to one side and studying his best mate.

"So this there going to be a wedding?" Harry asked, arms crossed.

"I don't know. I need time to think. Alone," Ron hinted.

"Ah. Alright. Well, I'll go even though it is my flat. I need to help organize some of the last of this wedding business," Harry said, standing up, "It starts at eleven."

"I know," Ron almost whispered.

"I guess I'll see you," Harry breathed out, "I did my best but it's all in your hands now. It is your wedding."

He shut the door and left. Ron sighed. His Wedding...

* * *

"What am I even doing here?" Hermione muttered to herself.

It was ten thirty. She was sitting behind closed doors in a wedding chapel. Beyond those doors was a straight pathway lined with nicely cut small pine trees in a lush green color. The pathway itself was spread with white flower petals and red velvet. Then it came to a sharp turn left and there...sat about two hundred who were waitng for a wedding to begin soon. And if she was lucky Ron would be at the altar by then. But she highly doubted it.

Harry had yet to return with any news of her fiance and it was a half hour till things were going to go down. Hermione was either to be humiliated or wed. She twisted her hands together in her lap.

"Where _is _Harry?" she asked, furiously.

"Don't worry he'll get here soon enough, 'Mione," Ginny said, dressed in a bridesmaid gown of a nice warm bronze color. It was the only color that worked for all three bridesmaids and there different physiques.

It compliment Ginny's bright red hair, Gywn's tawny skin, and Luna's translucent eyes.

"Actually, he's here already," Luna stated, looking out the window.

"Where? Let me see!" Gywn squealed, pushing Luna out of the way with an elbow in excitement, "Now that is hot. You never told me he was hot, Hermione! Shame on you for keeping him from me! Gosh, he's even got a butt that kills-"

"Gwyn! Please! I don't want to be hearing this right now! Especially not about my best mate, Harry, who, let me remind you, is already married to _Luna_," Hermione said, gesturing towards the blonde.

"Oh, right. Nice catch," Gwyn congratulated Luna without the least bit of shame.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, let him in!"

Ginny rushed to the door and opened it before Harry could even knock.

"Herms-even now Hermione frowned, "_Don't _call me that!"-yeah, ok, fine. But anyways. I found him. He's not drunk anymore. He knows everything," Harry explained.

"Ok...so is he here?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Harry's face fell, "Well, he said he needs to think things over. So I have no clue. He said if he wants to marry you, he'll be here at the right time and if he doesn't...I don't know..."

"What are you saying? Either way I have to walk down the aisle and find out the truth there like a bad muggle reality show?" Hermione demanded, awestruck.

"I'm sorry...," Harry mumbled.

"It's not your fault. You did your best, I'm sure. Go on. At least it'll be a comfort to know you'll be there for sure," Hermione sighed, gesturing for Harry to come closer.

He did and she hugged tightly and planted a small peck on his cheek before whispering, "Congratulations on your baby."

Harry pulled away and smiled, sadly. It hurt to see her be so strong and yet so weak at the same time. He was hoping that Ron would show up at the right time.

The time seemed to pass slowly as Hermione waited for the clock to struck eleven. Finally the time came and Hermione heard music start up with violins and pianos and a hint of the saxophone just as she and Ron wanted. Georgie, Hermione's cousin was first to step out as the flower girl.She was followed closely by William, who was behaving surprising well and played the part of the ring bearer wonderfully.

Ginny went out first with Neville escorting her. It was not a date sort of thing at all. In fact Ron had just wanted Neville involved in some way so Ginny offered to have him walk her down the aisle. Ron probably wouldn't even be here to actual see it. It was strange that it suddenly struck Hermione that each couple almost was a symbol of Ron and Hermione. First Ginny and Neville. Friends. That's all. That's what Ron and Hermione had thought they were to each other most of their lives. The past.

Next was Gwyn and Kyle, young, slightly dumb, yet romantic nonetheless. They walked each other down, hand in hand. Whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear like Ron and Hermione had done at Harry and Luna's wedding. And now they were engaged. Happy. The present.

Finally Harry and Luna, giving Hermione one last comforting look before they set off and left her alone were the future. Or at least what it could've been. Happy, married. Not the perfect couple and yet...perfect in their imperfectness. That was what Hermione craved.

All alone, she suddenly wasn't so frightening any longer. What was meant to happen would happen. She needed to face it with bravery. Like a true Gryffindor. If Ron loved her, truely loved her, he'd be standing at that altar despite everything. And if he wasn't...well it just wasn't meant to be is all.

As she stood and straightened her dress and strained a smile on her face, she heard the Wedding march. This was not just His Wedding. This was Her Wedding too.

She walked out, strongly, bravely. Ready to take on the world if she had to. Anticipation rose as she came to the corner. She prayed and wished with all her heart that Ron would be there. She wanted him now more than she ever had.

Rounding the corner, with her eyes closed. She opened them, looking more beautiful then than she ever had in her life. Her eyes looked to the altar. On either side stood all those she held dear, smiling strongly at her. Prepared to help her through anything. All the pain, the tears, the sleepless nights. But they didn't have to because in the center, beside an empty spot that was meant for her, stood Ron. Smiling more largely than the rest of them put together.

Hermione stopped herself from breaking out in tears and grinned instead. She half ran to the altar and came to stand beside Ron. He took her hand and his eyes told a story of forgiveness and she was grateful for it.

An aged old wizard began speaking.

"Let us here the vows," he said after a while.

It was Hermione's cue to go first. However, her vows were the farthest thing from her mind as she looked him in the eye and said, "I love you. I love you so much."

Everyone seemed rather surprised by the simplicity of the words coming from her mouth. She continued.

"I love everything about you. Your unbelievably messy way of eating. Your adult freckles. Your laughter. Your smile. The way you make everything beautiful. Even me. I know it's selfish but I love the way you love me. You don't love me 'cause I'm beautiful but I became beautiful when you started loving me. And I in return I want to give my whole entire self, my whole world, everything in it, to you because I love you. I love you so much."

All the way she could feel Ron squeezing her hands. He breathed out. It was now his turn. How could he match _that?_

"Erm...ditto."

Everyone laughed. Even Hermione in all her uptight behavior smiled.

"But I have more to say. Loving you is irrational, immature, and totally childish the way we've come about it. And yet whatever angle I look at it from, it's perfect. To me everything we have is perfect. You're perfect. And you make me love two very different things about love. You make me love you and yet you also make me love the adventure of loving. You make me sure that love is something that is always fun. And sometimes you confuse me. Sometimes your frustrating. But all that doesn't matter. What really matters is that when I'm with you...being awake is better than dreaming because your love is more wild, more exotic, more beautiful than any dream I could _ever _have. And I can never get you out of my head...but maybe your supposed to be there? And now that you're there it makes me think that I'll follow you to the edge of the world. It make me believe that all I was meant to do is love you," Ron smiled.

Hermione and Ron leaned in and kissed, tenderly.

Neville leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Which month of the calender was that from?"

Harry smiled, softly, and whispered back, "That wasn't from the calender, mate."

The wizard now looked awfully flustered, "Well after _that_ display of affection is there any need to ask this? Mr. Weasley, do you take Miss Granger as your wife?"

"I do," Ron grinned, holding her hand more tightly than ever.

"And you, Miss Granger, do you take Mr. Weasley as your husband?"

"I do," Hermione said, promptly.

"Then, you may kiss the bride. Although I see no need in doing it again," the wizard added, to himself.

They leaned and shared another kiss to the clapping of everyone around.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Friends, please welcome to the world, the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What's there left to say? Hope it wasn't too cheesy. Thought I'd pull an all-outer at the very end haha. You guys _were_ always craving the fluff. The songs featured in this chap were _Bang Bang by Nancy Sinatra _and _All or Nothing by Fake I.D._ Thanks to you all! Hugs and Kisses.

xo. winky


End file.
